Down To You
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: *Completed*(L/L)When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.
1. Scary Oompa Loompas

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: L/L L/D(undertones) R/J L/?  
  
A/N: I usually just write a story and after like three chapters or so I'm done with it, not this time. I want to take a different approach and actually finish one of my stories. Yay! , Well I'm going to try to get a lot of R/J action - and of course get some L/L action too. Oh yeah one more thing, I'm not going make Luke spontaneously kiss Lorelai or do something like that - (well I AM going to make them kiss but you get it) because if Luke was a spontaneous kind of guy then trust me Luke and Lorelai would be together by now. Okay folks sorry for boring you with my enormous Author's Note - okay whatever on with the story!  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelai was in the diner when she saw him, tall - with dark brown hair and killer eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket and from a distance she almost mistaken him as Christopher. He walked towards the diner and she almost fell backwards off her chair.  
  
The door opened and the stranger walked in. The cold from the outside gave Lorelai a chill; she tried not to stare at him so she quickly grabbed a menu when he walked past her.  
  
"Coffee please." The stranger asked Luke when he reached the counter. Luke turned around to pour him some coffee. Lorelai stood up from where she was sitting and walked casually to the counter. The stranger smiled at her, and she returned the smile.  
  
"Hi, I'm Charlie." Charlie said reaching out his hand. Lorelai shook his hand as was surprised to see him have a strong grip. She smiled again - still holding his hand. From behind the counter Luke cleared his throat and Lorelai quickly took his hand out of Charlie's.  
  
"I'm Lorelai." Lorelai finally said. She sighed; it took her a long time to tell him her name, which made her feel stupid. "So, Charlie huh? Like in "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory"?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But I don't think my parents had any intention of naming me after a character in a movie, and I have nothing against the movie - I love it."  
  
"Me too, it's my all time favorite movie."  
  
"Really? But I have to admit the first time I saw it I was scared of the oompa-loompas."  
  
"What? How could you be afraid of those cute things?"  
  
"Well, they freaked me out."  
  
Luke couldn't believe the conversation these two were having. Oompa-Loompas and movies? He was really uncomfortable standing in front of them. 'Geez, can't they talk about normal things?' He thought. "Here's your coffee." He said to Charlie.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Here you go." Charlie said handing Luke money. "I'll see you around." Charlie said to Lorelai. He left and Lorelai watched him cross the street and she sighed. He seemed really perfect and he liked "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." He also was good-looking and had a great personality he also drank coffee!  
  
Luke snapped his fingers in front of her. Lorelai looked up and saw Luke looking at her. "What do I have something on my face?" Lorelai grabbed a napkin holder and looked at it like a mirror.  
  
"Lorelai, relax. There's nothing on your face. You were just in a daze." Luke said grabbing the napkin holder from her.  
  
"Oh, well then okay."  
  
"He seems like a nice guy right?"  
  
"Who? - Oh, you mean Charlie? Yeah, he's seems nice."  
  
"I mean you were talking about oompa-loompas and chocolate factories."  
  
"Aw, poor Lucas feels left out. I'm sorry for not including you in our conversion. It's just I don't think you've seen "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."  
  
"Actually the movie is called "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory". The book is called Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." Luke said  
  
"Oh, wow. Aren't we the movie and book guy now?" Lorelai said smiling.  
  
"No, well I read the book when I was younger and I saw parts of the movie."  
  
"Oh, and did oompa-loompas scare you too?"  
  
"No, I thought they were stupid."  
  
"Ah, Luke how could you say such a thing?" Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
"Well they were orange little people popping from the screen."  
  
"No, they were cute little people that looked adorable in the movie." Lorelai said defensively. Luke rolled his eyes at her and he picked up an old rag and began scrubbing the counter. Rory and Lane walked in the diner and sat on opposite ends of Lorelai.  
  
"Hey mom what's up?" Rory said putting down her backpack.  
  
"Nothing, but I did meet this handsome guy. He liked coffee and "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." She said excitedly.  
  
"Really? Well there's a good catch." Rory said  
  
"Hey, don't you have a boyfriend already?" Lorelai said looking at her daughter.  
  
"Yes." Rory said smiling.  
  
"And what about you Lane? Tell your mom about Dave yet?" Lorelai said now facing Lane.  
  
"Well Momma DOES know about Dave, but she knows him as David, member of a Christian Combo. But she doesn't know about my Dave. The Dave that plays in the same band I'm in and is a great guitar player."  
  
"Since when was he YOUR Dave?" asked Rory  
  
"Well I don't know." Lane said  
  
"I think you should tell her soon. I mean she's going to find out." Lorelai said. "Yeah, I know." Lane said "Uh-oh. It's already 7:00. I'm late for bible class."  
  
Jess came inside the diner looking tired. Rory walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked him  
  
"I'm just tired."  
  
"Too tired to go out tonight?"  
  
"No, of course not." Jess said smirking  
  
"Hey you too." Lorelai called out to the young couple.  
  
"Sorry mom."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just be back by 12 okay?"  
  
Rory and Jess left the diner, Lorelai turned back to Luke who was getting ready to close up.  
  
"Isn't it early to close up?"  
  
"Yeah, but there's a stupid town meeting remember?" Luke said wiping the tables.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well hurry up and lets walk to Miss Patty's together." 


	2. Oh, It's You Again

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: L/L L/D (undertones) R/J L/?  
  
Author's Note: Hope you like the first chapter. Okay, maybe I made Jess too quiet but I'm not really trying to. It's hard getting Jess into character (at lease to me). Well enjoy the next chapter.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelai and Luke walked over to Miss Patty's dance studio. When they got there they saw the meeting had already started.  
  
"Ah, Luke and Lorelai how nice of you to join us." Taylor said to them.  
  
"Hi to you too Taylor." Lorelai responded.  
  
"Will you just sit so we can continue with the meeting?"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm just looking for a good seat."  
  
"There are two in the back." Taylor sneered  
  
"Yeah, I know but the back is so boring."  
  
"Well those who come late have to sit in the back."  
  
"I never heard that rule. Have YOU heard that rule?" Lorelai said turning to Luke.  
  
"I try not to hear any of Taylor's rules." Luke said  
  
"Lorelai just sit down please!" Taylor yelled  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes and found a seat next to Charlie. She smiled at him and then turned back to Luke who was still searching for a chair.  
  
"Hey, just sit next to that guy and don't worry about me." Luke said pointing to Charlie.  
  
"You sure because I could stand with you." Lorelai offered  
  
"You? Stand during an entire town meeting?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, and you better sit down now before Taylor kicks you out."  
  
"Right." Lorelai said, she quickly sat down next to Charlie and smiled at him. "When you said 'I'll see you around' I didn't think now." Lorelai commented  
  
"Yeah me too. But the guy that was yelling at you asked me if I was new and I said no. He told me to come to a town meeting and here I am."  
  
"Ah, so you're new around here?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Yeah, I have a job as a college professor at Hartford and I thought it might be easier to live here."  
  
"What college?"  
  
"Well I used to teach at Harvard but then they transferred me to the University of Hartford."  
  
"Harvard? My daughter just got accepted there."  
  
"Really? That's great. You really look good for your age, I would have never guessed that you had a daughter."  
  
"Oh I get that all the time. We're always mistaken as sisters."  
  
"Lorelai please, will you pay attention? Now, will you and your friend please stop talking?" Taylor yelled  
  
"Lorelai, please introduce me to your handsome friend over there." Miss Patty said smiling.  
  
"Be careful with her, she eats men and literally." Lorelai whispered to Charlie  
  
"Got it."  
  
The town meeting went as usual, Taylor talking about the same old things and Lorelai commenting on everything he says. It got pretty late, so everyone was pretty much tired.  
  
"I think that guy just likes to hear himself talk." Charlie said to Lorelai as they were walking out of Miss Patty's studio.  
  
"Yeah me too. But too bad no one else likes to hear him talk. But I must admit the town meetings are usually pretty exciting."  
  
"Oh, so this one wasn't exciting?"  
  
"Well let me just say there have been better ones." Lorelai said laughing. She seemed extremely comfortable with Charlie and then realized that she hasn't seen Luke since the town meeting.  
  
"You okay?" Charlie said when he saw Lorelai was looking around the town.  
  
"Yeah, listen I have to go. My friend is waiting for me. Why don't we meet in the diner tomorrow morning at lets say 9:00?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lorelai smiled and quickly made her way to the diner. When she saw that Luke was inside she opened the door and sat on a stool.  
  
"Coffee?" Luke offered  
  
"Sure, and sorry I sort of ignored you back there."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No, really I'm sorry."  
  
"And I'm really forgiving you." Luke said handing Lorelai a coffee cup. She drank the coffee, and without thinking gulped some more coffee but a little too fast and her tongue now was burnt. "Ouch."  
  
"What now?" Luke said coming back to Lorelai  
  
"My tongue is burnt and it hurts." Lorelai said, every time she spoke her words didn't come out clearly so Luke didn't really understand her.  
  
"What?" Luke asked confused. Lorelai rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue and pointed to it with her pointer finger. "Look!" Lorelai said annoyed  
  
Luke looked at her tongue and saw that nothing was wrong with it. He shrugged his shoulders and Lorelai became more annoyed. After a few more moments her tongue wasn't burning anymore. She explained to Luke about her burning her tongue and he now understood.  
  
"Well next time you should just drink coffee like a normal person, or not drink coffee at all." Luke commented  
  
"I'll be more careful. But when someone sticks out his or her tongue you don't just shrug your shoulders."  
  
"Well I didn't know what the hell you were talking about."  
  
"Fine, I don't want to argue about this okay?" Lorelai said giving Luke money for her coffee.  
  
"Fine, see you tomorrow." Luke called out when Lorelai left. He changed the sign to "closed" and turned off the lights.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note: Ooh, Luke and Lorelai argue. But they will make up, cause that's what they do. Anyways, there's not much R/J or L/D action going on in this chapter but I promised that I will make that up in the later chapters. After all I am a java junkie fan and that's all I basically write. Well tell me your comments/feedback by pressing the little purple button on the bottom of your screen. Thankies! 


	3. Eat Well, Stay Fit, Die Anyway

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: L/L L/D (undertones) R/J (a little bit) L/?  
  
Spoilers: Yeah just some I hope they don't ruin the story. It's only like a couple for like episodes 18 and 19.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all the people that gave me comments so far, you guys rock! Here's the next chapter, and Rory and Jess are in this one - yay! A Lane and Dave relationship is going to be later in the story.  
* * *  
  
The next day, Rory and Lorelai were walking to Luke's when Taylor's Soda Shop sign fell right in front of them. Luckily no one got hurt, but Lorelai did get mad.  
  
"Taylor!" she yelled  
  
"Sorry, just a minor technicality."  
  
"Sorry? You say sorry after a huge sign fell and almost killed us?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Mom, it's okay." Rory said trying to calm her mother down. They continued walking and opened the door to Luke's. They sat down, Luke came over to their table and just as he was going to ask them what they wanted Lorelai blurted out, "I almost got killed."  
  
Luke stood there, confused. Rory noticed this and explained, "One of Taylor's signs for the soda shop fell right in front of us while we were walking."  
  
"Ah, and the part where she thinks she cheated death comes in?" Luke answered  
  
"Sometime between the sign falling and when we came in."  
  
"Okay, well what do you want to eat?" Luke asked  
  
"What? That's all you're going to say? Not something like 'Gee Lorelai it's a shame that you almost died'"  
  
"First of all I don't say 'gee'. Second of all it was an accident so technically you didn't cheat death, one of Taylor's construction guys probably accidentally dropped it or something."  
  
"So, you don't care about me?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Um-well yeah, I do care about you since you are my friend a good friend that I've know for um-a long time. So Rory what can I get you?"  
  
"Well nothing since my bus is already here. Bye mom, Luke." Rory said heading out the door.  
  
"So, what will you have?" Luke asked to Lorelai  
  
"Um, nothing yet since I'm meeting someone here, but in the mean time a nice big cup of coffee would make me feel a lot better about the fact that you don't care about me."  
  
"Okay, I'll get your coffee and I didn't say that I didn't care about you."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I didn't. What I said was that I did care about you okay? If you don't mind I'd like to get back to serving customers and end this strange conversation." Luke said walking away from the table. A couple of moments later, Jess walked down the stairs to the diner. He looked tired and stressed out. He went behind the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. Luke came out from the kitchen and was surprised to see him. "What are you doing?" he asked Jess.  
  
"Getting coffee." Jess said in a sleepy tone.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
"What's the point? I'm not graduating anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean when I when I went to buy a prom ticket, the stupid guy told me the prom is for graduating seniors only. Are you done asking me questions or do I have to keep on standing here before you realize that I don't want to talk."  
  
Luke just stared at him blankly before continuing his walk to Lorelai's table. He sighed and gave Lorelai pancakes and coffee. "I didn't order the pancakes." Lorelai said.  
  
"You're going to be hungry waiting." Luke said stubbornly.  
  
"So, how did your little episode with Jess go?" Lorelai asked digging in to the pancakes. Luke sat down next to her and replied, "He's not graduating and even though he's not admitting it I know he's upset."  
  
"Oh, well I thought you kind of knew he wasn't graduating."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well he never goes to school and when he is he's causing trouble."  
  
"Yeah I know but Liz called the other night and she sounded so happy that Jess was graduating and that she needed to know when the ceremony was so she can make arrangements and be there."  
  
"Oh, well what did you tell her?"  
  
"That I didn't know and when I did know I'll call her."  
  
Lorelai didn't know what to or say. She could tell that Luke seemed upset that Jess wasn't graduating because he didn't want his nephew to be a failure, especially since Rory's graduation was coming up. "Don't worry you'll figure something, in the mean time I hate to say this but don't be so hard on Jess. I mean it's hard for him to adjust and start a new school and graduate and expect to do all of that and maintain time for a girlfriend." Lorelai added. She sighed, 'Wow that was the most I've ever said about Jess.' She thought.  
  
"Wow, I think that's the most you've ever said about Jess." Luke said. Lorelai looked at him, "That was what I was just thinking. Freaky." Lorelai commented. Luke left the table and then Charlie came in the diner. He was wearing a suit and tie, 'Probably having to do some teacher thing.' Lorelai thought as he came walking towards the table.  
  
"Hey." Lorelai said as Charlie sat down.  
  
"So, you started without me?" Charlie said laughing when he saw Lorelai was eating pancakes.  
  
"Oh, I got hungry and - and" Lorelai started.  
  
"No, I was just joking." Charlie finished as he sat down next to Lorelai. Luke walked towards Lorelai's table and stopped when he saw who Lorelai was waiting for, Charlie. 'I can't believe that he's the one she's waiting for. I mean they only met yesterday and already they're acting like a couple.' Luke's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Lorelai's voice. "Luke!"  
  
"Yeah?" Luke called. He walked over to her table and tried to not look at Charlie and Lorelai.  
  
"Another order of coffee and pancakes please."  
  
"Okay, and you?" Luke asked to Charlie.  
  
"Um, bacon and eggs with toast please."  
  
Luke wrote down the orders and went into the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile in Chilton, Rory was sitting in class when the teacher announced, "The school will hold another essay contest, since the one that was held for the bicentennial didn't go quite as planned." The teacher started, "The subject will be on graduating and expectations. This contest will also give the headmaster a better look on who should be the valedictorian based on the quality on the essay and the student." The bell rang and everyone stood up to leave. Paris and Rory walked out together, somehow Paris seemed mad.  
  
"I can't believe she mentioned the bicentennial mishap. I mean that was a long time ago and she just had to mention it for the entire class to remember. I mean it's not like I did anything to her do humiliate her or anything. Those idiots at the Harvard admissions don't know what I did just to get in. I worked my butt off day after day and they still didn't accept me. " Paris said.  
  
"I agree, total idiots." Rory said, trying not to mention that she got into Harvard.  
  
"So what about you?" Paris said she stopped walking and faced Rory.  
  
"What about me?" Rory asked  
  
"Did you get into Harvard?"  
  
"Um - well."  
  
"Well did you?"  
  
"Well, I sort of did."  
  
"What do you mean you sort of did? No one sort of gets into Harvard."  
  
"Paris I don't really want to talk about this." Rory said walking away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey." Rory said to Jess at the bus stop. He looked up from his book, stood up and pulled Rory for a kiss. "Hi." Jess responded after they broke apart.  
  
"Do you like the book?" Rory asked. "It's confusing and I hate how the author writes about the Great Depression."  
  
"Yes, but it's also a good book and it's by one of my favorite authors."  
  
"I'll look at it again."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They leaned in for a kiss and shared a passionate one for about another minute. Rory stood up and so did Jess they headed for the diner and saw that Lorelai was already there.  
  
"I wonder why you waste time by telling us that coffee is bad for us and red meat can kill us." Lorelai asked Luke.  
  
"Well maybe because coffee is bad and that red meat can kill you."  
  
"Yeah well you stay fit, eat well, and die anyway." Lorelai said smiling.  
  
"I never really thought of it that way. Nice quote."  
  
"Hey mom." Rory said to Lorelai.  
  
"Hey sweets."  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"Same old same old."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Paris knows that I got into Harvard."  
  
"Oh, you told her?"  
  
"No, she brought it up and I didn't know what to say, and she figured it out."  
  
"Hope she's taking it well."  
  
"You and me both."  
A/N: Wow, long chapter. The book that Jess and Rory were talking about was a fake book just something that I thought of while writing this. The quote that Lorelai told Luke -- eat well, stay fit and die anyway was my friend's. Reviews will be nice! LOL 


	4. Candy, Movies, and Kisses

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Lane/Dave (undertones) Rory/Jess (a little bit) Lorelai/Charlie  
  
Spoilers: None =)  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all the people that reviewed. If the last chapter was boring - sorry! I'm working on new ideas and such in the mean time enjoy reading this chapter!  
  
* * * Rory and Lorelai walked in Doose's getting ready for movie night. They had already rented out movies and now were getting some junk food to eat. Lorelai went straight to the candy aisle while Rory went to get the chips and the other things that they needed. On her way there, she bumped into Dean, who was stacking cans.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She quickly said to him. She picked up on of the cans he dropped and he took it from her. "It's okay." He said smiling. Rory felt uncomfortable standing there with Dean, he had a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend but they were still friends and occasionally talked. 'I wonder why neither of us is talking.' Rory thought. "I have to finish stacking." Dean said breaking the silence. "Oh, okay I'm sorry for not letting you do your job." Rory said walking away.  
  
Meanwhile in the candy aisle Lorelai was searching for the sour patch kids and bumped into someone wearing a leather jacket. "Oh!" she said quickly. She turned to see who it was and smiled when she saw it was Charlie. "Sorry." He said.  
  
"No, it's my fault."  
  
"You know we have to stop meeting like this, you know unexpectedly."  
  
"I know, but I guess it must be fate."  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"I see you aren't the world's healthiest consumer." Charlie said, seeing that Lorelai had large amounts of junk food in her basket. "Oh, it's just that my daughter and I have this movie night and I like to stock up on junk food." Lorelai said blushing. 'I shouldn't have said that. I mean he's good looking and he has a great personality.'  
  
"Well I should get going I have to go to a meeting in an hour." Charlie said, "Oh, before I leave I just wanted to know if you had plans on Friday night."  
  
"No, no plans why?"  
  
"Because I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me and maybe just head to a coffee house afterwards."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"Good, I'll pick you up at 7:00 okay?" Charlie said, he smiled at Lorelai and kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving the store. Lorelai just froze there, smiling as if he had never left. Rory was looking for her mother, and spotted her standing in the middle of the candy aisle.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rory asked. Lorelai blinked and smiled and sang happily, "Charlie asked me out!" Rory smiled and the two of them began to jump up and down excitedly, Taylor who was watching this cleared his throat and the girls stopped.  
  
"So? When and where and why?" Rory asked  
  
"Friday at a restaurant at 7:00 and I think you can figure out the why part." Lorelai said smiling.  
  
"Friday? Mom, how are you going to tell Grandma about you not going to be there for dinner!"  
  
Suddenly Lorelai's smile dropped. She had completely forgot about her weekly dinners with her parents.  
  
* * *  
  
"Please?" Lorelai whined. They reached home, and Lorelai kept on bothering Rory. She wanted her to call up her mother and tell her about her date.  
  
"Your mother, your responsibility." Rory said.  
  
Lorelai just pouted, she hated to tell her mother about her social life, since she hated to tell her mother about anything. Lorelai sighed; she got up picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
Emily: Hello?  
  
Lorelai: Mom, hi.  
  
Emily: Lorelai what do you need?  
  
Lorelai: Well I just wanted to see how things were going.  
  
Emily: Things are great Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Really? Cause if things are great over there, it makes me feel great.  
  
Emily: Is that all?  
  
Lorelai: No, I can't make it to dinner this week.  
  
Emily: You're sick?  
  
Lorelai: No  
  
Emily: Is Rory sick?  
  
Lorelai: No  
  
Emily: Then tell me why you can't make it this week.  
  
Lorelai: I have a date  
  
Emily: Really? I see you and the Iceman are finally getting together.  
  
Lorelai: Luke? No, Luke and I are just friends.  
  
Emily: Then who is it?  
  
Lorelai: Charlie, his name is Charlie. Listen mom, Rory's going to be there and I'm not okay? Bye.  
  
Lorelai quickly hung up the phone and sat down on the sofa next to Rory. "So, she took it well?" Rory asked  
  
"I hung up before she could say anything."  
  
"She's going to hunt you down."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And make sure she meets Charlie."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, I guess you have a date."  
  
"Yeah, I have a date."  
  
* * *  
  
Rory and Jess were kissing on a bench, when Lane came running out of the antiques shop happy.  
  
"What's up?" Rory said  
  
"He asked me out!!"  
  
"Dave asked you out?"  
  
"Yes, he called luckily my mother wasn't there, but he called! He asked me out and I hung up."  
  
"Why?" Rory asked  
  
"Well, I thought I heard my mom, but I really didn't so I hung up the phone. Now I'm not sure whether or not Dave thinks that I hung up as a sign of "no" or if I hung up because I'm really happy he asked me out."  
  
"Well, what do you think Dave thinks it as?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Rory and Lane talked, while Jess read his book, after they were done debated whether or not Dave and Lane are going to go out on their first official date, Rory and Jess continued with the kissing.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I took such a long time in writing this chapter; I've been so caught up in school and life that I don't have the time!! But I'll make it up to you somehow. Also sorry for the lack of Luke, I have plans to put him in a Lorelai/Charlie scene. 


	5. The Return of Burt the Toolbox

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Lane/Dave (undertones) Rory/Jess (a little bit) Lorelai/Charlie  
  
Spoilers: None =)  
  
Author's Note: Once again, thanks to everyone that's been reviewing. I'm not sure if I', going to be putting a lot of Rory/Jess action. My real focus is Luke and Lorelai and the whole Lorelai/Charlie relationship. But let's see how everything goes.  
  
[Edit] For the person that asked about "Before It's Too Late", I don't know when I continue. I guess I didn't really go on since I had very few reviews. But since you asked, I'll keep on going when I have the time. [/edit]  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelai walked to Luke's after a very tiring day, but she did have that date with Charlie so she did have something to look forward too. Luke saw her come in and set down a cup of coffee in front of her.  
  
"Thank you, you are the best." She said, drinking the brown liquid. He shrugged and continued to scrub the counter. "Can I have fries and a burger too?"  
  
"With coffee?"  
  
"Everything's good with coffee, except broccoli and other yucky vegetables."  
  
"Yeah, but burgers and fries block up your artery and coffee stumps your growth."  
  
"My arteries are fine, plus I'm 5'9, that's tall."  
  
"Okay, but when you're 40 and you have high cholesterol, don't come complaining to me." Luke said walking away.  
  
"Yeah, but I complain to you just for fun!" Lorelai shot back. She smiled, 'Yes, I won the argument again!'  
  
* * *  
  
"How's it going with your speech?" Paris asked Rory at the cafeteria, she put her tray down and got out a notebook and pen from her backpack.  
  
"Fine, I have to read over it and then I'm going to submit it in." Rory replied  
  
"Good, I have to start." Paris said, opening her juice.  
  
Rory looked at her as if she was doing something wrong. 'This isn't like Paris to just leave a big project to the last minute.' She wondered.  
  
"So can you help me?" Paris asked. She set the notebook and pen in front of Rory.  
  
"You do know that it's due next week."  
  
"Yeah, I had it marked on my calendar at home. But I've been busy."  
  
"With student council stuff?"  
  
"No." "College things?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I just was busy lately with Jamie."  
  
"Oh." Rory said. 'Jamie things, I never thought having a boyfriend would effect Paris's life like this.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."  
  
"I want a real explanation why you can't make it tonight." Emily said over the phone.  
  
"Mom? I told you I have a date."  
  
"You just hung up before I could respond. That was completely rude."  
  
"I hung up? Uh, I thought I had bad connection."  
  
"This is not funny Lorelai."  
  
"I know it isn't. Cause if it was funny then - oh forget it. Is there any other reason why you called me?"  
  
"Yes, I want to meet the man you're dating."  
  
"What?" Lorelai said. 'Rory was right, she is going to hunt me down and make me introduce her to Charlie.'  
  
"Lorelai!" Emily's voice yelled over the phone. It startled Lorelai; she dropped the phone on the desk. She quickly picked it up and slowly put the phone up to her ear. "Mom?" Lorelai said weakly.  
  
"What happened before?"  
  
"Damn reception."  
  
"Bring your date over here before your date. We'll share some drinks talk a little."  
  
"When you say 'talk a little' you're serious right?"  
  
"See you tomorrow Lorelai" Emily said.  
  
Lorelai sighed; she put down the phone and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
"Since I'm tired and I'm too lazy to figure out which shoe goes best with my outfit, so please help." Lorelai said to Rory as she came down the stairs. Lorelai was wearing a black skirt with a pinkish top. Rory looked up from her book and looked that the selections that her mom was holding.  
  
"Boots, they'll look better."  
  
"Thank you. So, are you going to be fine spending time with your grandma tonight? I mean I can bail you out too you know."  
  
"Nah, I think I'll pass you up on your offer, as tempting as that is. I just want to see what grandma's reaction is going to be when she meets Charlie."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, if she's going to like him to hate him and continually bother you until you stop seeing him."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"I'll go change."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A couple of minutes later, Rory and Lorelai were ready, they were waiting for Charlie to bring them to Hartford. "He's late." Lorelai said. 'I can't believe he's late. Did he stood me up?'  
  
The doorbell rang moments later, Lorelai got the door and Luke was standing outside holding Burt the Toolbox. Lorelai smiled and let him in. "I need to fix your backdoor, it's broken."  
  
"Oh, okay." Lorelai said. She followed Luke to the kitchen and sat down on the chair. Luke took out his tools. "I hope I'm not bothering you." Lorelai said, "It's just that Charlie was supposed to drive Rory and me to my parent's house then Charlie and I were going to go out to dinner."  
  
"So he stood you up?"  
  
"I don't know, I hope not."  
  
"If he did then he's a jerk."  
  
"A jerk?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah I mean what kind of guy would stand up someone like you?" Luke said. 'What did I just say?'  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
The doorbell rang again and this time it was Charlie. He walked into the kitchen and saw Luke and Lorelai. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."  
  
"No, nothing at all."  
  
"Sorry I was late."  
  
"It's okay. Um, Luke this is Charlie. Charlie this is Luke, he owns the diner with the happy coffee."  
  
"Hi." Charlie said to Luke.  
  
"He's here to fix the backdoor." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah, um. It's broken." Luke said quickly, "Almost done."  
  
"Oh, take your time. I mean I don't want it broken again." Lorelai said  
  
"So, you guys are friends?" Charlie asked  
  
"Yes, good friends. We've known each other since forever. He's the first guy I met when I first came here."  
  
"Wow, you guys must go back far."  
  
"Yeah, we do." Lorelai said smiling.  
  
"Listen we better go so we can go on out date." Charlie said. He said 'date' loudly so Luke can hear too. He turned to Lorelai, who stood up. "Luke, you can let your self out, or are you done?" Lorelai asked  
  
"I'm done." Luke said putting his tools away.  
  
The three of them went to the living room where Rory was waiting. She looked up from her book and stood up. "Are you guys ready?" she asked. "Yes, you can wait in the car it's open." Charlie said. Rory went out and left Luke, Lorelai, and Charlie.  
  
"We better get going." Charlie said  
  
"Yeah, bye Luke thank you for fixing the backdoor."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Luke left, and so did Charlie and Lorelai.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Long? Boring? Short? Review please! 


	6. Mini Swimming Pools

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Lane/Dave (undertones) Rory/Jess (a little bit) Lorelai/Charlie  
  
Spoilers: None =)  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I you will get to see Luke's reaction to all of this, but just not now since it's not really time. But right now Charlie is jealous of Luke and we'll see how everything goes.  
  
* * *  
  
Charlie's car pulled up to the Gilmore's driveway. He got out of the car and opened the door for both Rory and Lorelai. "Wow, such a gentleman." Lorelai said to him when he opened her door. He smiled and reached out his hand.  
  
"Big house." He remarked  
  
"Yes, and a even bigger monster type being is inside." Lorelai commented. Charlie looked confused and Rory laughed. Lorelai rung the doorbell and Emily answered, with the biggest smile on her face. "Hello! You must be Charlie. I'm Emily Gilmore, Lorelai's mother."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Charlie said. A maid took their coats and they sat down in the living room. "So, anyone want drinks?" Emily asked.  
  
"Um, I'll have white wine, and so will Charlie." Lorelai said  
  
"And I'll have soda." Rory said. Emily got his or her drinks and sat done on a chair facing everyone. "Lorelai, when do you and Charlie have to leave?" Emily asked  
  
"Oh, um not until like 20 minutes or so."  
  
"So Charlie what do you do for a living?" Emily asked  
  
"Um, I'm a teacher at the University of Hartford. I used to teach a journalism class at Harvard but they transferred me here and right know I'm teaching classical literature."  
  
"Harvard really? Rory just got accepted there."  
  
"Yes, I know Lorelai mentioned that when we first met."  
  
Emily smiled and took a sip of her drink, "What do you like to do during your spare time?"  
  
"I like to read, or walk or just grade papers."  
  
"I see, and you grew up?"  
  
"I lived in New Jersey for about half my life then my family moved to New York. I went to college at Villanova."  
  
"Villanova's an excellent school." Emily commented. Lorelai wondered why her mom was acting nice to Charlie. 'At lease my dad isn't here or he would burn him for sure.' She thought.  
  
They talked some more and Lorelai gave out a sigh of relief since Charlie and her were ready to go. They said goodbye to Emily and Rory and left.  
  
* * *  
  
"I love the restaurant you picked out, it's really nice." Lorelai commented to Charlie when they entered the restaurant. Charlie picked out a nice little place near Hartford that just opened. They sat down next to the window and they had a great view of the town. A waiter came by and refilled their glasses with wine and a jazz band played while some couples danced.  
  
"So what will you have?" Charlie asked Lorelai  
  
"I guess I'll have the steak since everything else is confusing to me." Lorelai said with a laugh  
  
"That's because it's mostly in French, the only thing they translate is the prices. Do you eat escargot?"  
  
"Snails? I tried it once when I was 15, my parents were having this party and they hired French caterers. It had this tingly taste to it, I spit it out like 10 seconds after I put it in my mouth."  
  
"Oh, well they probably weren't made correctly." Charlie said laughing. They ordered and while waiting for their food Lorelai's cell phone rang. "Excuse me." Lorelai said getting up so she can answer her phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai said  
  
"It's Luke."  
  
"Oh, hey Luke what's up?"  
  
"After you and Charlie left I remembered that I forgot my toolbox."  
  
"Bert?"  
  
"Um yeah, anyways I saw that your sink was dripping so I fixed that but then something went wrong and well your kitchen's a little flooded."  
  
"Is that all? We never use anything there anyway. It's okay."  
  
"It is okay, am I disrupting your date or something?"  
  
"No, not really we just ordered and our food hasn't arrived yet. Listen I don't want to leave Charlie alone so see you tomorrow okay?" Lorelai said hanging up. She returned to her table and saw that the food already came.  
  
"Everything alright?" Charlie asked when Lorelai sat down.  
  
"Yeah, Luke just called. Apparently he turned my kitchen into a mini pool but that's okay."  
  
"Oh." Charlie said  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You seemed a little quiet after I told you who called."  
  
"It's just you and Luke seem close that's all."  
  
"Hey, Luke and I are just friends. We always were and always are, the whole thing with us going back was nothing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, now that steak looks good."  
  
"That's not the only thing that looks good."  
  
Lorelai blushed, 'Wow, he is so sweet and knows when to say the right things at the right time.'  
  
They ate their dinners, and when it came time for the check, Lorelai asked Charlie to dance. "Please?" she begged. Charlie got up and Lorelai smiled. They made their way to the dance floor; the band was playing softly as Charlie and Lorelai danced. She rested her head on his chest. 'Everything's perfect.' Lorelai thought  
  
* * *  
  
"I had a great time." Lorelai said to Charlie when they were standing outside her of her house.  
  
"Same here, so maybe you want do this again?"  
  
"Um, sure call me and we'll make plans." Lorelai said, but before she can say any more Charlie pressed his lips onto hers. Lorelai felt a tingle in her body; she wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
"Oh!" a voice said from the back.  
  
Lorelai and Charlie looked up and saw that Luke was standing carrying a toolbox. "Sorry, I was just on my way from cleaning up the mess I made in your kitchen." Luke said  
  
"It's okay. So um I'll see you okay?" Lorelai said as Charlie left. She sat down on the stair steps and Luke joined her. "I'm sorry for ruining that moment between you and him."  
  
"It's okay. I'll see you okay?" Lorelai said standing up to leave.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: See a lot of Luke in this chapter!! Have suggestions? Post it in the review section. 


	7. Insanely Crazy Things

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Lane/Dave (undertones) Rory/Jess (a little bit) Lorelai/Charlie  
  
Spoilers: I read that Rory's not going to Harvard, and there's something about Jess's dad mixed in too.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked the whole Charlie/Luke/Lorelai scene. Anyway, the main focus on this chapter is the essay contest that's in Chilton, if your confused check out chapter 3 of the story.  
  
* * *  
  
"All of you I must say an excellent job on your essays. I was surprised at some but I knew that you all gave it your all. As you are all aware the winner will be the valedictorian but the essay wasn't the only factor in picking. I as well as teacher advisors looked through the records and achievements of all the students so everyone had a fair chance. Now I'm happy to announce the winner of the contest and the valedictorian for this year's graduation is Miss Rory Gilmore!" Headmaster Charleston announced during an assembly at Chilton. When Rory heard her name she looked up and saw that almost everyone was looking at her, everyone except Paris Gellar who was sitting next to her.  
  
Rory was told to stand up and walk over to where Headmaster Charleston was. She did as she was told and smiled shyly at the audience.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelai walked to her office and shut the door; a huge pile of paper was waiting on her desk for her to organize. The phone rang and she answered it, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's Charlie"  
  
Lorelai's face lit up when she heard who was calling. "Hey."  
  
"Remember when we were talking about going on another date?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well it just so happens that my meeting for tomorrow night was cancelled so I was wondering if you weren't doing anything - you can maybe watch a movie with me."  
  
"Sure I'll love to."  
  
"Great, listen I have a class now so we'll talk later okay?"  
  
"Mmkay."  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone; she smiled 'Another date with Charlie.'  
  
* * * Luke was serving a customer when she walked in, at first he thought he looked like Lorelai but when she came closer she looked different. "Hi, can I get a menu please?"  
  
"Sure" Luke said handing her a menu. She scanned it for a while before putting it down. "I'd like a salad and an iced tea please."  
  
"Coming right up." Luke went to the kitchen and made the salad. 'At lease she's a healthy eater. I mean she didn't order coffee.'  
  
A few moments later Luke came back out with her order. She smiled and he returned to severing customers. When she was done, he picked up her plate and gave it to Caesar to wash. "Thanks, that was a great lunch, here's you money."  
  
Luke took her money and gave her, her change. "Thanks."  
  
Luke watched her go outside and passed by Lorelai who was smiling as she walked in the diner. "Hi, can I have a huge cup of coffee to go?"  
  
"Uh sure, but I'm sorry for the thing on Friday."  
  
"Oh that? It's okay, I mean it's not like you did it on purposely. Right?"  
  
"Um - yeah right."  
  
Lorelai sat down on the stool, waiting for Luke to give her, her coffee. Luke got a to-go cup and filled it with coffee. 'I can't be jealous of every guy she goes out with I mean, I just look out for her as a friend.' Luke's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Lorelai's voice yelling his name. "Luke!"  
  
Luke looked at what he had done and realized that he had overfilled Lorelai's cup - and this was not the first time. "Oh sorry, I'll get you another cup."  
  
"Okay" Lorelai said. 'He's usually so careful when he pours my coffee.'  
  
"Here and since it's my fault that I had to replace it, it's on the house."  
  
"Thank you, I have to get going I can't leave Michel at the Inn alone any longer."  
  
* * *  
  
"You okay?" Rory asked Paris on the way to class. After the assembly Paris ran off somewhere with Madeline and Louise and she didn't get a chance to talk to her.  
  
"I'm fine." Paris said coldly, her voice sounded angry, yet worried with a little bit of sadness too.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I mean just because I didn't get valedictorian doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Not getting into Harvard, yeah I was mad I mean my whole family went to Harvard. How do you think it feels to be the only Gellar that didn't get in, and I thought for sure I would be valedictorian, I actually thought I had a chance. But then you came and ruined everything. You got into Harvard, you got valedictorian, what did I get? An acceptance letter to the University of Hartford!"  
  
"At lease you got into college."  
  
"I'm still waiting for my acceptance letter from Yale."  
  
"You'll get it, don't worry."  
  
"Your lucky, I mean Harvard is the best school in the country."  
  
Rory smiled a little, she was having second thoughts about Harvard but she kept those to herself, which was hard since she shared everything with her mother. "I don't know if I'll go to Harvard, I mean I got in to Yale and Princeton too."  
  
"Not go to Harvard? I mean that's crazy, insane. That's insanely crazy."  
  
"Insanely crazy?"  
  
"You get the point, Harvard is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Not everyone gets into Harvard, trust me I learn from experience."  
  
Rory felt even more nervous, 'Paris isn't really making this thing any easier. I have to leave.'  
  
"Listen I have to go, see you later." Rory said leaving. She sighed and walked down the halls, hoping that Paris wouldn't follow her.  
  
* * *  
  
Rory walked to Luke's, she saw her mom sitting at a table already reading a magazine. She walked up to her and sat down on a chair across from her. "Hi."  
  
"Hey sweetie how was school?"  
  
"Well, I got valedictorian and Paris is giving me grief about choosing a college."  
  
"That's great, we need to go out and celebrate. We'll rent movies and buy all the junk food in Doose's, and we'll go to sleep at like 5:00am and wake up wondering, what happened last night."  
  
"That's great but I think I'll pass. I need to prepare a speech and Headmaster Charleston told me to have it in by four weeks so he can read it and make any changes."  
  
"That sounds boring, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have another date with Charlie!"  
  
"That's great, he seems really good for you."  
  
"I know he's perfect."  
  
"Who's perfect?" Luke said walking to their table.  
  
"Charlie."  
  
"Oh." Luke had an annoyed tone in his voice, 'Does he talk about him 24/7?'  
  
"Yeah, I was just talking about how perfect he is for me." Lorelai said dreamily.  
  
"Okay, so what can I get you?"  
  
"A burger with fries and coffee." Rory answered  
  
"Same here but with chili fries."  
  
"I wonder how you can eat this crap."  
  
"Yes, but if I weren't for us to eat the wonderful food you call crap then you would be out of business, therefore you have no other place to serve the wonderful food you refer to as crap." Lorelai announced happily.  
  
"Whatever." Luke said walking away.  
  
"Nice speech." Rory said  
  
"Thank you, I was working on that one for weeks."  
  
"Sure, you were. I'm going up to see Jess." Rory said standing up. She went up the stairs and opened the door, she heard Jess talking on the phone.  
  
"Oh, so now you want to be part of my life? What about before? I have a girlfriend too you know and I don't want to leave her just to be with you and whoever your going out with." Jess yelled. He slammed the phone and looked at Rory, who looked confused.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay, so who were you talking to?"  
  
"My dad, he's been sending me postcards and things. Things are a little shaky between us, I mean more than ever. I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Okay." Rory said, she felt uncomfortable standing there; just looking at Jess who she assumed didn't want to talk.  
  
"Listen you don't have to be all quiet. I'm fine." Jess said  
  
"I know it's just I never really heard of your dad, I mean how you too keep in touch."  
  
"Sorry for not telling you."  
  
"It's fine, I mean I guess you weren't ready."  
  
"Yeah, listen want to grab a bite to eat?"  
  
"Sure, I think the food we ordered is ready."  
  
"Bring it here and we can watch a movie."  
  
"Great." * * *  
  
A/N: Pretty long chapter, with Lit in it too. At first I was going to make Paris pregnant but then I decided not to because I wasn't sure how to fit it in with everything. So for the moment Paris is still - Paris. I'm not sure if I should continue with the Lane/Dave couple thing. Maybe we'll see more of that in the later chapters but it's not going to be a huge possibility. 


	8. Yet Another Date With Charlie

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Lane/Dave (undertones) Rory/Jess (a little bit) Lorelai/Charlie  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I don't want to spoil anything for you guys so this is the end of my author's note.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai yelled  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I need your opinion on something."  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Rory ran up the stairs and went in her mother's room. She sat on her bed and faced Lorelai, who was wearing a robe and had her clothes scattered all over the place. "What to wear, what to wear." Lorelai said  
  
"What about your gray sweater and the black mini?" Rory suggested  
  
"I can't wear that."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Because, I wore that the first time we had a date with him and I can't wear the same thing twice."  
  
"Okay, what about your pink shirt with your black skirt and you can wear my black boots and my borrow my bag."  
  
"Perfect, it's casual but not too casual yet trendy."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, since Charlie and I are going to be gone, you'll have no one to hang with."  
  
"Not really, Jess gets off of his job early so we'll see a movie."  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"I think, "The Core" or whatever he wants to see."  
  
"Ooh "The Core" looks good, I wanted to see it too."  
  
"I'll tell you how it is."  
  
"But you'll probably won't remember much since your face it going to be attached to Jess's face and you'll be kicked out of the movie before it begins."  
  
"Not true." Rory said defensively  
  
"Uh-uh sure."  
  
Rory smiled and walked out of the room. She sat on the couch and picked up the book she was previously reading before, she was halfway done with the page when her mom came down the stairs. "You look great!"  
  
"Thank you, I love this outfit." Lorelai said smiling.  
  
"So when is Charlie coming?"  
  
"Um, he said about 8:00."  
  
"Okay, I think Jess and I are leaving around that time too."  
  
"After the movie what are you guys going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe just hang."  
  
"Hang?"  
  
"Yes, you know talk and stuff."  
  
"I don't care about the talking part, it's the other stuff I'm worried about."  
  
"Mom, you know that Jess and I aren't going to do anything stupid."  
  
"I know that YOU aren't going to do anything stupid, its Jess I'm worried about."  
  
"Don't worry I'll stop anything from happening." Rory said smiling. A few moments later the doorbell rang and Lorelai answered it, she opened the door and smiled when she saw Charlie.  
  
"Hey, ready to go?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, just one minute." Lorelai said. "Hey I'm leaving so if Jess doesn't show or anything just call or go over to Lane's"  
  
"I'll be fine, have a good time and don't be out to late."  
  
"Okay, see you later." Lorelai said heading out the door. Rory sat back down on the couch and started reading again. The phone rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory? It's Paris."  
  
"Oh hey what's up?"  
  
"I think I'm pregnant"  
  
* * * 


	9. Suprising Suprises

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Lane/Dave (undertones) Rory/Jess (a little bit) Lorelai/Charlie Luke/Nicole  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for not updating, it's just that I'm so busy but you're in luck! I've just started Spring Break and I'll be spending most of my time writing this story, hopefully I'll write like 15 chapters or something, enjoy this chapter!  
  
* * * Rory nearly dropped the phone when she heard why Paris called. She sat back down on the couch and thought for a minute. "Rory? You there?" Paris asked  
  
"Uh yeah"  
  
"Well give me your thoughts."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"My pregnancy."  
  
"Shocked I mean very shocked."  
  
"Yeah I figured."  
  
"I'm sorry if that wasn't the reaction you were looking for but I really don't know what to say."  
  
"Can I come over?"  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, I had plans but it's okay I guess Jess can just join us."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Sure, anything else?"  
  
"Well I'm not that sure if I'm you know, so I was wondering if you can buy me a pregnancy test."  
  
"Me? No, I mean what if people see me buy it? They know I have Jess for a boyfriend and you know people are going to be talking."  
  
"I'll pay you back and just tell them that it's not for you." Paris said  
  
Rory sighed, "Fine."  
  
* * *  
  
As Rory made her way through Doose's she could tell someone was watching her. She finally found herself standing in front of the pregnancy tests and she quickly grabbed one. She sighed and went to the checkout counter.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, you buying one of these?"  
  
"It's not for me Taylor."  
  
"Does your mother know?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the new installment in your family."  
  
"Taylor."  
  
"Aren't you going out with that hoodlum?"  
  
"Yes, and will you just let me pay for it?" Rory said handing Taylor the money. She exited the store and bumped into Dean causing her to drop her bag, and the contents inside of it.  
  
"Sorry." Dean said picking it up  
  
"It's okay I have to go anyway."  
  
* * *  
  
When Rory neared her house she saw Paris sitting on the porch steps. She was carrying some book and by the looks of her appearance it looked like she hadn't had a decent sleep in days. "Okay next time your pregnant you can buy your own test." Rory joked  
  
"I haven't told my parents." Paris said, "I mean they're always busy and have no time for me, I mean would it hurt if they picked up the damn phone and ask me how I am? But then what am I supposed to say? Oh hi mom and dad yes everything's fine it's just that I didn't get into Harvard and my boyfriend got me pregnant."  
  
"What about Jamie?"  
  
"I haven't talked to him in a while, I mean he's been busy. With college and stuff."  
  
Rory and Paris walked in the house; Rory dropped her things and went to the answering machine, hoping that Jess called.  
  
"Hey it's Jess, sorry I haven't called, I promise I'll come and visit you as soon as I'm done with everything at work. Love you." That was the end of the message; Rory deleted it and joined Paris in the living room. "So are you ready?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be right back." Paris said heading for the bathroom. She was gone for a few minutes and finally returned to the living room with the test in hand. "It's pink." Paris said quietly. She started to cry and sat down on the couch next to Rory.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah it turned pink. I can't believe it. I mean being rejected by Harvard is one thing but turning into the Whore of Babylon that is another."  
  
"You aren't the Whore of Babylon okay? And I bet you a ton of other colleges are going to accept you."  
  
"They can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I only applied for Harvard. I mean I thought it was a sure thing so I didn't want to go to any other colleges."  
  
"Why not you stay here and I'll get some popcorn we'll watch a few movies and my mom will help us out with everything."  
  
"Your mom?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean she's had experience in this department before so she can be a big help."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelai quietly made her way into the house. She spotted Rory and Paris sleeping on the couch and made her way to the stairs. Rory woke up and headed towards her mom.  
  
"Hey." She said  
  
"Hi honey. What's up?"  
  
They headed towards Lorelai's room to talk. "So, why is Paris here?"  
  
"She's pregnant." Rory got out. Lorelai's eyes widened when she heard what Rory said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah so she slept over so maybe you can help us out."  
  
"Sure, I mean she seems like she needs my services."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So I guess that our 'We Hate Paris' Club is officially gone?"  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Darn, I was going to ask Kirk to make shirts for us."  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Lorelai, Rory and Paris all headed for the diner. "Luke three coffees please!" Lorelai said, she looked at Paris and quickly added, "Better make that two coffees and orange juice."  
  
"So what do you guys want?" Luke said  
  
"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and coffee!" Rory said.  
  
"Ditto" Lorelai added  
  
"And you?" Luke said turning to Paris.  
  
"My life back."  
  
"Excuse me?" Luke said  
  
"Nothing I want eggs and toast."  
  
"Okay." Luke said.  
  
"So Paris, do your parents know you're here?" Lorelai asked  
  
"My parents don't care where I am."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai said  
  
"I'm going home, you guys can just eat my breakfast. Thanks for everything." Paris said leaving.  
  
"Wow, that is one hell of a confused girl." Lorelai commented.  
  
* * *  
  
"How was your date?" Lorelai asked Luke later that afternoon.  
  
"How'd you know I had a date?" Luke asked  
  
"Miss Patty told me and I was just curious."  
  
"It went well."  
  
"Who was it? Are you back with Nicole?"  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"Oh." Lorelai said, looking down.  
  
"What about your date with what's his face."  
  
"Charlie, it was nice we're planning to go out again this weekend."  
  
"You guys seem serious."  
  
"Yeah, I mean at lease we're getting there."  
  
"Nicole and I are starting to get pretty serious now too."  
  
"That's great, with you and Nicole. I'm happy for both of you."  
  
"Same here, with you and um Charlie."  
  
Lorelai seemed uncomfortable with the whole conversation; she got up and headed for the door, when Nicole came in with a smile on her face. "Hey Lorelai nice to see you."  
  
"Hi Nicole, same here."  
  
Nicole headed for the counter and sat down where Lorelai sat before. "So Lorelai do you want more - oh hi Nicole." Luke said.  
  
"I was just wondering if you weren't busy if you wanted to have lunch." Nicole asked  
  
"Sure, I'd love too."  
  
Lorelai felt a shot of pain when he accepted, she knew that they were going to go out again sometime, she just hadn't expected now. She got out of the diner and headed home, the only place that wasn't too crazy as the outside world, sometimes. She passes by Doose's and Taylor came out with a concerned look on his face. "Lorelai, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Um okay Taylor."  
  
"I saw Rory buying a um - certain test."  
  
Lorelai thought for a moment and remembered Paris. "That was for a friend, not her."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Taylor, what kind of stupid question is that?"  
  
"I was just concerned."  
  
Lorelai left and finally made her way home. She spots Rory working on something for school.  
  
"What's that sweetie?"  
  
"My valedictorian speech. I have to give it to Headmaster Charleston."  
  
"It's long."  
  
"Too long?" Rory said, sounding a little worried she looked at her speech and sighed.  
  
"No, I'm just saying that long as in it's a good long."  
  
"Good, this day had been so stressful."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Lorelai picked up the phone and ordered pizza, they got some videos and began to relax and enjoy some quality mother/daughter time.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: It's a little long, not extremely long, but not so short. Anyway in my opinion this isn't one of my best chapters, but that's because I really wanted to get this chapter out of the way and start chapter 10. The whole Paris/Pregnancy thing is going to be delayed at lease for like 3 more chapters before I write about it again. Jamie might make an appearance, but don't count on it. The Lane/Dave relationship is hard to write since it's not a major couple in the show. Literati fans, sorry for the lack of Lit scenes it's just that I wanted to make it mostly Java Junkie and Lorelai/Alex and Luke/Nicole but I promise I'll make it up to you guys! 


	10. Thankful

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Lane/Dave (undertones) Rory/Jess (a little bit) Lorelai/Charlie Luke/Nicole  
  
Spoilers: About the whole Rory is going to be valedictorian, that's going to happen on the show, but I came up with the idea before I read the spoiler.  
  
Author's Note: Yay, finally get to chapter ten! I'm skipping a month in the story and now it's Rory's graduation. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Rory stood in front in the large mirror, all dressed up for her graduation. Jess still wasn't there, she sighed and went off to look for her mom. "He's not coming." Rory said when she found Lorelai.  
  
"Don't worry babe, he's going to come."  
  
The Chilton auditorium was filled with the families of the graduating senior class. She took her seat on stage next to Headmaster Charleston and looked at the crowd. She was nervous about giving her speech in front of all these people. The next thing she knew, Headmaster Charleston stood up and the ceremony began. Rory was announced to go up and she stood up and faced the audience.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster Charleston. Today my classmates and I are ready to end one part of lives and begin another. We have spent all our lives preparing for this moment and now it has finally arrived. My years spent at Chilton were the most memorable years that I would always remember. The teachers here have taught us the lessons that prepared us for the real world. Those lessons were the most important piece of advice that they could ever give us. They gave us words of encouragement and hope. The best of friends were made here, friends that we might never see until our high school reunion. But those friends helped us though the toughest of times and through the greatest of times. By this time next year we would have probably finished our first years of college and now have an acknowledgeable amount of experience about living without our parents and how to depend on our own selves. We will no longer be called upperclassmen next year since it will be our first year in college, but we will be able to communicate with intelligent students that hopefully share the same dream we share, to make something out of ourselves. Chilton is a place to start that dream and today we have to make that dream become a reality. I would like to say congratulations to the graduating class of 2003, and the best wishes to all of them" Rory said. The audience clapped, and Rory smiled, her speech was a success. She sat back down and saw her mom was crying a little.  
  
Headmaster Charleston called out the names of the graduating class, when he neared 'Gilmore' Rory was nervous.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore." Headmaster Charleston proudly said, Rory stood up got faced the crowd and got her diploma. In the audience Lorelai smiled and thought, 'My baby's going to Yale.'  
  
* * *  
  
"That was nice, wasn't it nice mom?" Lorelai said to her mother when the graduation was done.  
  
"It was short." Emily replied "Yeah, well you know how it is, I mean it wasn't that short."  
  
"Look, there's Rory!" Emily said  
  
"Hey sweetie how's my little graduate?" Lorelai asked hugging Rory  
  
"Hungry, let's go to the Inn!"  
  
"Okay, but you have to say hi to your boyfriend first."  
  
Rory turned around and saw Jess leaning on the doorframe. She went up to him and smiled, "You made it."  
  
"Yeah, I did it took me an hour to dress up for this thing but I made it."  
  
"You didn't have to dress up."  
  
"I know, but look at all these people I mean I would feel out of place."  
  
"Never bothered you before."  
  
"Want to go? I'm starved."  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay everyone, I just want to say thank you for coming and to propose a toast to my beautiful, intelligent, and brilliant daughter, Rory!" Lorelai proudly said at the graduation. Rory blushed a little and the party continued on. The party was held at the Inn and all of Stars Hollow attended, Kirk was by the buffet table watching very carefully if anyone double dipped, Lane was the DJ, playing all of Rory's favorite songs, and Luke was sitting at a table talking to Nicole, the two looked very comfortable which made Lorelai uncomfortable.  
  
"Having a good time?" Lorelai asked when she stopped by Luke and Nicole's table.  
  
"Yeah, it's great." Luke said  
  
"You're so lucky to have a daughter that's going to an Ivy League school." Nicole added  
  
"Thank you. Well I got to go see you guys later." Lorelai said giving Nicole one of her best fake smiles. She wandered off to the main entrance of the Inn and saw that Charlie was standing near the doorframe. "Hey, the party's in there." Lorelai said pointing to where the party was being held.  
  
"I know but I just wandered off here."  
  
"What a coincidence so did I."  
  
"So you and Rory are leaving for Europe tomorrow?" Charlie asked  
  
"Yeah, exploring the wonders of Europe."  
  
"How long until you're coming back?"  
  
"Two months, three tops."  
  
"Two months without you? Guess I can spend time with my other girlfriend." Charlie said sarcastically  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Lorelai said kissing Charlie. They kissed for about a few moments when they heard someone clearing their throat. Lorelai looked up and saw Nicole and Luke were standing in front of them, holding hands. "You're kind of blocking the way." Luke said  
  
"Oh, you're leaving?" Lorelai asked  
  
"I'm just dropping Nicole off, I'll probably be back later." Luke replied  
  
"Okay then." Lorelai said getting out of the way. Luke and Nicole headed out the door, while Lorelai and Charlie talked. "So when Rory leaves for college what're you going to do?" Charlie asked  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean are you going to live in your house still?"  
  
"Charlie, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about you living in with me after you come back from Europe."  
  
"In Hartford?"  
  
"No in Boston."  
  
"Boston?"  
  
"I'm getting transferred to Boston, I'll be working at a school there and I don't want to risk us breaking up so I want to live with me. I know that we've only been going out for a few months but I really like you."  
  
"I have to think about it, talk with Rory a bit but I'll get back to you okay?"  
  
"Okay, well I have to go see you soon okay?"  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom? Are you okay?" Rory asked after the party. Only a few people remained, Luke was one of them.  
  
"Yeah, just fine. A little tired."  
  
"We better clean up fast since we have an early flight tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yeah I have to check with Luke about the plans for tomorrow." Lorelai said standing up and walking towards where Luke was sitting. "Hey." Lorelai said  
  
"Um hi, so do you need help with cleaning up?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. So our flight is at 8:00, which is like 5:00 for Rory and me so we'll go to the diner?"  
  
"With your suitcases?"  
  
"So you'll come by our house?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"About Nicole and I interrupting you and Charlie before," Luke started  
  
"It's okay I mean you needed to get out."  
  
"Yeah, so no hard feeling between the four of us?"  
  
"Yeah. So does Nicole still hate me?"  
  
"She doesn't hate you I mean are you talking about what I said when you stayed over?"  
  
"Yes I guess I sort of am."  
  
"She still feels uncomfortable around you but that's pretty much it, I guess that's because she sees us always talking and she gets ideas."  
  
"What kind of ideas?"  
  
"You know that we like each other but we're too stupid to realize it."  
  
"Oh, that stuff."  
  
"Yeah the things that everyone in town keeps telling us."  
  
"So we better get starting in cleaning right?"  
  
"Yeah we should."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom! Luke is here!" Rory called from the stairs.  
  
"That's nice honey." Lorelai replied sleepily.  
  
"Luke, can you try?" Rory said turning to Luke.  
  
"Sure, mind if I go up?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Luke went up the stairs and went into Lorelai's room; her suitcase was all ready to go. He spotted her sleeping happily.  
  
"Lorelai." Luke said  
  
"I love you too." Lorelai responded  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?" Lorelai said waking up.  
  
"You just said 'I love you too', were you dreaming?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I was. What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"Waking you up, we need to get to the airport."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll be downstairs in a while I just need to take a quick shower."  
  
"Okay." Luke said heading down the stairs.  
  
'I said I love you to him?' Lorelai thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"So where's Jess?"  
  
"Sleeping. I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't budge."  
  
"Oh, okay. I just wanted to say 'bye' to him."  
  
"I'll tell him you said bye, if that does anything for you."  
  
"Thanks." Rory said.  
  
Lorelai came down the stairs wearing black capris and a blue tank top, her hair was in a ponytail and she was starting to bring her luggage down. "Luke can you help me carry the rest of these suitcases down?"  
  
"Sure." Luke said heading up the stairs. He grabbed the remaining of the suitcases and went back down. They went outside and saw that a minivan was parked in their driveway.  
  
"Whose car is that?" Lorelai asked  
  
"I rented it, since my truck is too small to hold the three of us plus your luggage."  
  
"It's nice, all shiny." Rory said  
  
Lorelai went in the passenger seat while Rory went into the back. Luke joined them a few moments later. They were on the highway when Lorelai wanted the radio on.  
  
"Please Luke?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Luke sighed and gave in, "Fine."  
  
"Yay!" Lorelai said turning on the radio. She stopped when she found a station that she liked. "Now, it's time for those special dedications. Our first one is for a Miss Lorelai Gilmore from a Mr. Charlie Stewart. He says, 'Lorelai hope you have a great trip and I'll be seeing you when you come back. Love Charlie" The radio said. Then the sounds of Kelly Clarkson filled the air when her song, 'Thankful' played.  
  
Lorelai smiled and turned to Rory who smiled too. "That was nice, what Charlie did." Rory commented.  
  
Lorelai turned to Luke who kept his eye on the road; he seemed to have a sad/mad look on his face. "You okay Luke?" Lorelai asked  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Okay, Luke pull over! I have to get something to eat! I'm starved!" Lorelai said  
  
"We can't you're flight is at 8:00 and it's seven already." Luke said  
  
"Ah, fine."  
  
"There's a thermos filled with coffee in the back if you want that." Luke said  
  
"Yes, we want!" Rory replied getting the thermos.  
  
Before long they were already at the airport. The three of them got out of the car and went to where they had to go. "Coffee! Must have more coffee!" Lorelai said when they passed by a little coffee shop. Lorelai and Luke went in while Rory looked for a pay phone to call Jess. "Hi, welcome to the Java Connection! I'm Libby, what can I get you?"  
  
"Well Libby I'll have," Lorelai started  
  
"We have hazelnut, French vanilla, hazelnut cream, vanilla cream, iced coffee, hot coffee, hot cocoa with coffee, or," Libby said really fast.  
  
"Whoa there Skippy. Can I just have coffee? I don't care what you give me, just not decaf."  
  
"But they told me to memorize the different types of coffee, it took me four months." Libby said, sounding disappointed  
  
"It's okay, can I just have coffee please?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
When Libby turned around Lorelai mouthed "Insane," to Luke who laughed. When Lorelai finally got her coffee, she saw Rory sitting on a bench reading a book. "Hey honey, how's Jess?"  
  
"I didn't get a chance to talk to him, no one was answering the phone."  
  
"He must be out."  
  
"We have to be out too, our flight it boarding!" Lorelai said  
  
* * *  
  
"Bye Luke thanks for everything." Rory said hugging Luke  
  
"Have fun." Luke said  
  
"Thanks for driving us here, having to deal with listening to Charlie's dedication to me, I know that that's why you were sad. Thanks I mean I know you hate to do things for people, but I guess there's an exception for me. So bye and I'll call from wherever we are for you and pick us up okay?" Lorelai said hugging Luke. It felt awkward at first but then Lorelai didn't feel weird hugging Luke. "Bye." He whispered in her ear. They parted and she joined Rory. They waved goodbye to Luke as they went to give their tickets to the ticket guy. Luke made his way back to the car, he turned on the radio and 'Every time we Say Goodbye' was playing.  
  
A/N: I don't know airport lingo, so I just called the guy that takes your ticket, 'the ticket guy'. Rory's speech is short since I didn't know what to write, the whole Lorelai saying bye to Luke was I guess to dramatic with her saying thank you and stuff but hey, whatever! I'm in the process of writing chapter 11 so look out for that! 


	11. Love Is Very Complicated

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Lane/Dave (undertones) Rory/Jess (a little bit) Lorelai/Charlie Luke/Nicole  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Author's Note: It's two months and Lorelai and Rory are back from Europe. Rory spends her last days at Stars Hollow before going to Yale. Jess talks to Jimmy more now, Nicole and Luke are getting seriously serious while Lorelai and Charlie are too.  
  
* * *  
  
"We're here, back in Connecticut." Lorelai said when Rory and her stepped out of the plane. They made their way a little a newsstand to get coffee. They turned around and saw a man wearing a flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap. Lorelai tapped him lightly on his shoulder and he smiled when he turned around. "Hey." Lorelai said  
  
"How was Europe?" Luke asked  
  
"It was cool." Rory said  
  
"Every damn museum was the same." Lorelai commented  
  
"The historic sites were great." Rory said  
  
"So were the guys." Lorelai said dreamily.  
  
"Glad to be back?" Luke asked  
  
"Yeah, the coffee their was so bad!" Lorelai said  
  
"There was only one decent Starbucks there." Rory added  
  
"I just made fresh pie and there's plenty of coffee at the diner." Luke said  
  
"I love you!" Lorelai said pulling him by his shirt in the direction of the exit.  
  
* * *  
  
When they got to Stars Hollow they saw that the town was decorating for yet another event. "Hey Luke what's going on?" Lorelai asked, curiously  
  
"Taylor is holding some dance for the bridge again." Luke said  
  
"Oh, cool." Rory said  
  
"The whole town has been obsessing over this stupid thing."  
  
"Well that's what this town does best, next to being very insane." Lorelai said  
  
"They've been planning this stupid thing for months, talking about it for seven town meetings straight and Taylor posted posters from outside my window."  
  
"Well then it must be big." Rory said  
  
"Very big if he can make you turn red like that." Lorelai said poking Luke's cheek.  
  
They reached the diner and Lorelai and Rory sat down on stools facing Luke who was behind the counter. "Coffee." Lorelai said  
  
"And pie." Rory added  
  
"Anything else?" Luke asked  
  
"No, nothing for now at lease." Lorelai said  
  
* * *  
  
"I missed you." Charlie said to Lorelai when they were sitting on their porch later that night.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"So have to thought about it?"  
  
"It, um no actually not yet. I mean with Rory leaving it's hard to think about anything else."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry for asking you about it."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Charlie kissed Lorelai softly on her lips; she put his arms around his neck. Lorelai thought that this moment was perfect, that they were in their own little world. They saw a light and Lorelai turned around to see Luke's truck parked in their driveway. "You forgot this." Luke said holding up a backpack.  
  
"Oh yeah I must have forgotten it when you picked us up at the airport." Lorelai said  
  
"Wait, you asked him to pick you and Rory from the airport?" Charlie said getting mad.  
  
"Yeah, I mean I thought you were busy."  
  
"Well I could have taken you there at lease."  
  
"Luke took us too." Lorelai said quietly  
  
"So Luke does everything that I can't do? He just has all the time in world for you since I don't?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"You meant it." Charlie said leaving. He got into his car and sped away. Lorelai at on the porch steps and started to cry. Luke came over and hugged her. "He's a jerk." He said  
  
"I know but I should have asked."  
  
"He should have understood."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So are you guys over?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He asked me to move in him after Rory goes to college." Lorelai said  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean its Boston."  
  
"Boston? That's um . . ." Luke started  
  
"Far? I know that's why I don't know what to do." Lorelai finished  
  
"What do think is best?"  
  
"I'm not sure now. I mean Boston is away from here away from you, your coffee, Sookie, the Inn. I mean I had plans here and I wanted to actually go on with those plans."  
  
"You know Boston isn't that far away."  
  
"I know but it's far enough for me to just leave this all behind . . ." Lorelai was cut off by Luke kissing her. It was better than Max, Chris, Alex, or Charlie. She broke off and looked at Luke. "I'm sorry." He said quickly  
  
"It's okay, that was just . . ." Lorelai started  
  
"It was just?" Luke asked  
  
"I mean it was . . . why did you do that?"  
  
"Kiss you?"  
  
"Yeah I mean it's not like you to spontaneously do that."  
  
"I know it's confusing."  
  
"What about Nicole?"  
  
"I'm sorry for doing that, I have to leave." Luke said standing up to leave. Lorelai went in the house to think about Luke and Charlie.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm an evil person." Lorelai said to Rory  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"See, I'm even making you lie!"  
  
"So you kissed Luke, got into a fight with Charlie and you still want to move in with him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to get away from all of this -- the commotion."  
  
"You can't run away from Stars Hollow."  
  
"I know."  
  
"If you do move in with Charlie, have a miserable time in Boston realize that you love Luke, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Change my name move to New York and become part of some Broadway show?"  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"Well I don't know what I'm going to. I mean I cheated on Charlie."  
  
"You didn't cheat on anyone."  
  
"I kissed Luke! He kissed me. I kissed him back. It was great."  
  
"The kiss?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"But you're in a relationship, so is Luke."  
  
"Yeah and his girlfriend hates me."  
  
"Nicole does not hate you."  
  
"Yeah, I mean she thinks all these crazy things about me liking Luke and she's going to form a cult and make you join it."  
  
"I won't join any cult."  
  
"I know, I need coffee will you be a doll and go to Luke's for me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"You're going to need to talk to him sometime."  
  
"But just not now."  
  
"I have some things to do."  
  
"Fine."  
  
* * *  
  
"We're closed." Luke said when he heard someone come in.  
  
"Really, cause the sign out there says open."  
  
"Lorelai." Luke said turning around  
  
"Can I get coffee?"  
  
"Sure, just let me get you a cup."  
  
Lorelai sat down at a table a looked at the saltshaker that was in front of her. She was a little uncomfortable being there, talking to him and waiting for her coffee. "I'm going to say yes." She said when Luke came back with her coffee  
  
"To Charlie?" Luke questioned  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to Boston."  
  
Luke sat down across from her, he looked at her and sighed, 'She's with him now and I have someone else too.' He thought.  
  
"Is it because I kissed you?" Luke asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you saying yes because I kissed you? 'Cause before I did it you said that you didn't want to and that you had plans here."  
  
"I know but I think the fact that you kissed me did play a part in me choosing but not a big part."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm not running away." Lorelai said  
  
"From who?" Luke asked  
  
"From you."  
  
"I never said that you . . ." Luke began  
  
"'Cause I'm not, I mean I don't want to. I'm in a relationship where I'm happy and I don't want to risk it."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I better go." Lorelai said looking through her purse for some money.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to pay for it."  
  
"Okay see you." Lorelai said standing up to leave. Luke watched her go and he sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon answer the damn phone." Lorelai said  
  
"Hello?" Charlie said on the line.  
  
"Hi, uh it's."  
  
"Lorelai." Charlie said  
  
"Yeah, listen about the whole fight before. It's my fault for not telling you who was going to take Rory and me to the airport."  
  
"I'm the one who yelled at you and that guy that owns the diner."  
  
"Well I thought about what you asked me before about Boston ."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Yes, I'll move in with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah it took a while for me to realize that I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Let's see a movie."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure I'd love to."  
  
"Great, I have to go so talk to you later?"  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai said hanging up the phone. She went up to her room and looked outside the window and saw the chuppah that Luke had built for her for her wedding. 'I'm doing the right thing . right?' she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Okay I know I said that I wouldn't make Luke spontaneously kiss Lorelai but I couldn't resist! I loved how the scene was perfect for it! Chapter 12 is in the process of being ready. 


	12. 0oh, the Drama!

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Lane/Dave (undertones) Rory/Jess (a little bit) Lorelai/Charlie Luke/Nicole  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Author's Note: It's Rory's last month in Stars Hollow before she leaves for college, Lorelai and Luke aren't talking to each other, let's see what happens. Oh yeah, Jess hasn't left for Venice Beach - yet. Oh yeah again, the whole fight with Dean, never happened.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelai looked at her coffee mug, she hadn't been to Luke's in days and her coffee maker broke after she hit in numerous time since it didn't want to cooperate. She didn't want to bother Rory with all her problems since she was getting ready to go to Yale. She looked at her daughter who was busy typing away at her computer. "Sweetie I'm going out okay?" Lorelai said  
  
"If you're going to Luke's bring me back coffee and donuts okay?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
Lorelai made her way through Stars Hollow and saw that the town was posting up posters for the upcoming 'Spring Fling' that Taylor was holding at the Inn. She wasn't sure if she was going to go or not since she knew that we would be bored there anyway. She opened the door to Luke's and found a table near the corner. She looked around and saw that there were only a few customers and that Caesar was serving them. "Hey Caesar where's Luke?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"He went out with Nicole, he should be back any minute now."  
  
"Thanks, I'll have coffee, eggs, and bacon."  
  
"Coming up." Caesar said, heading for the kitchen to prepare Lorelai's food. Her eyes wandered to the window and saw Luke and Nicole walking outside, they seemed to have a good time and Luke looked really happy. When he saw her looking at them, Lorelai grabbed a menu and pretended to be reading from it. She closed it when she saw they were gone. She sighed a breath of relief, Caesar came back a while after with her food. Lorelai took a bite of her food and sipped some coffee. 'Huh, food's not half bad. Not Luke's food but it's getting there.'  
  
Lorelai finished her meal and went up to the cash register to pay for it. "Here Caesar thanks for the meal."  
  
Lorelai made her way out of the diner. She looked around and saw that everyone was still obsessing with the whole dance that was coming up. She passes by the gazebo when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's me." A familiar voice said  
  
"Charlie hi, what's up?"  
  
"I want to see you but I can't wait until tonight. Let's go out now."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean if you're not too busy."  
  
"Sure, movies?"  
  
"Perfect, I'll pick you up at about 12ish okay?"  
  
"Great see you then." Lorelai said hanging up. She smiled as she went walked back home. When she got there she saw a bouquet of daisies on the steps. She picked it up and read a card that said, 'Lorelai Sorry for the way things went before. I never meant to make you mad at me. Hopefully these will make things better. Luke.'  
  
'He gave me daisies.' Lorelai thought happily. 'I'm going out with Charlie and Luke gave me flowers.'  
  
Lorelai went into the house and saw a note left by Rory, 'Mom, I went to Hartford since Paris had some kind of meltdown. See you soon. Love, Rory.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Coming." Lorelai said when she heard the doorbell. She looked at the mirror one last time before she went down. Lorelai quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Charlie smiling. "Hey, you look great." Lorelai commented.  
  
"You look great too."  
  
"Let's go then." Lorelai said heading towards Charlie's car.  
  
* * *  
  
"I forgot to thank you for the dedication that you know . . ." Lorelai started  
  
"Oh yeah, well that was nothing."  
  
"No that was really sweet."  
  
"Well then you're welcome." Charlie said smiling. They reached the movie theater and saw that there was hardly a line. They got their tickets and Lorelai headed quickly towards the snack bar. "Yes I'll have a large popcorn with butter, a large coffee, ooh M&M's, curly fries, and a Hershey's bar." Lorelai said  
  
"Anything else maim?"  
  
"Um hold on, Charlie want do you want?"  
  
"Popcorn and a medium soda."  
  
"You heard the man." Lorelai said.  
  
"The total is $27.84."  
  
"Okay let me pay for it." Charlie said taking out his credit card.  
  
"Okay we have food, drinks, and our tickets let's go!" Lorelai said  
  
* * *  
  
They walked in the movie, looking for seats. "Look there's one by that couple." Lorelai said pointing.  
  
They walked towards them and Lorelai noticed who it was. 'Luke and Nicole?' she thought "Oh look it's Nicole and Luke." Lorelai whispered to Charlie. Lorelai said next to Luke and Charlie next to Lorelai, so Lorelai was in the middle of Luke and Charlie. Luke was a little confused why Lorelai was sitting next to her, "Hi." He said  
  
"It's a small world after all huh?" Lorelai said back.  
  
"Yeah, small world."  
  
Charlie put his arms around Lorelai as she laid her head on his shoulder. She tried to pay attention to the movie but couldn't since she was still a little confused about the whole Luke/Charlie situation that she was in. A little while later, Charlie announced that he needed to go out for some air. Lorelai went along with him since she needed air too. "Anything wrong?" Lorelai asked when she saw that Charlie seemed a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you sure that you and Luke are just friends?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. He has a girlfriend and I have you. We just have been knowing each other for a long time but during that long time that we've known each other we've never gone out."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Okay then." Charlie said leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Let's go back to the movie, I want to see if the guy gets killed or not." Lorelai said, taking Charlie's hand.  
  
* * *  
  
"That was the worse movie ever, I mean the ending was a complete waste of time." Lorelai declared when the movie ended.  
  
"It wasn't that bad - right?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I need caffeine. Let's grab some coffee and continue out little rant on the movie ending."  
  
"I thought we could get ice cream though."  
  
"Okay as long as I get coffee flavored ice cream!" Lorelai said getting happy, she took Charlie's hand and bumped into a couple that was in front of them. "Sorry that by boyfriend and I bumped into.."  
  
"It's okay Lorelai." The man said  
  
"Hey how do you know my.."  
  
The man turned around and Lorelai saw that they had bumped into Luke and Nicole. Lorelai smiled a little before turning to Charlie who squeezed her hand tighter. "We better get going, see you later okay?" Lorelai said walking away from Luke and Nicole.  
  
* * *  
  
"That must have been strange, you and Luke bumping into each other." Rory commented  
  
"Yeah I know it was pretty weird."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just fine." * * *  
  
"Oh my.." Lorelai said when they walked into Luke's.  
  
"He put curtains."  
  
"And flowers on every freaking table."  
  
"I didn't know Luke had flowers." Rory said  
  
"It was Nicole's idea." Luke said from behind them.  
  
"Nicole's idea." Lorelai repeated  
  
"Yeah, listen there's a table over there. I'll get you're order in a minute." Luke said pointing to a table.  
  
Lorelai and Rory sat down, while they watched Luke scramble from table to table waiting on people. "It's fun watching him like this." Lorelai remarked, "He's like a little frog jumping from lily pad to lily pad."  
  
"That's mean" Rory said, "But true, since he is wearing green flannel."  
  
"Ha. Tell me when he comes by and I'll torment him on that." Lorelai said getting up.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"Getting coffee." Lorelai said, "I can't wait for Luke any longer."  
  
"Okay and while you're up there get me a donut."  
  
Lorelai made her way through the counter, and picked up the coffee cup and poured some in the mug. She drank it and smiled happily, and then she was about to grab a donut when someone grabbed her hand. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Getting coffee." Lorelai said, "And you?"  
  
"I work here, listen I said I'll get you in a minute."  
  
"You take too long and plus my darling daughter is starving." Lorelai said pointing to Rory.  
  
"Isn't she going to Yale soon?"  
  
"Yeah, this is her last weekend with me."  
  
"At lease she's going to visit right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Lorelai said, grabbing a donut, "Can we get eggs and some pancakes, and more coffee?"  
  
"Sure." Luke said heading for the kitchen. A few moments later Jess came down the stairs, he grabbed a donut, smiled at Rory and headed out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Luke asked, "You've got work."  
  
"I know, that's where I'm going."  
  
"I meant here."  
  
"Well I meant Wal-Mart."  
  
"Oh of course, Wal-Mart." Luke said sarcastically, "First you help me out then you go to Wal-Mart."  
  
"I'm already late."  
  
"Well then the forklift will miss you."  
  
"Not funny, listen I get paid more there than here, so I'll be on my way."  
  
"You get paid less here cause you don't work! I mean pouring a couple of coffee cups isn't really going anything." Luke said, "Grab a plate and get serving."  
  
Jess sighed and went back up stairs; Luke put the plate down and followed him. "Where the hell are you going?" he asked furiously  
  
"I needed to get my vest." Jess said looking through his drawer.  
  
"You really don't understand the concept of me telling you that you need to get your ass down there so you can work."  
  
"I told you I have another job." Jess said firmly, "Aha, I found it."  
  
"Go down stairs, and start serving people."  
  
"When I come back from work."  
  
"No do it now."  
  
"You're not being fair."  
  
"Do you think I care? Get your ass down there now." Luke yelled.  
  
"I'm out of here." Jess said, he got out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him.  
  
* * * 


	13. Bumping Into Nicole

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Lane/Dave (undertones) Rory/Jess (a little bit) Lorelai/Charlie Luke/Nicole  
  
Spoilers:  
  
Author's Note: I'm not too sure if Jess is going to go to Venice Beach or not. Rory is getting ready to go to Yale, Nicole and Luke are getting more serious. Lorelai and Charlie are getting serious too. * * *  
  
"I never knew you had so much stuff!" Lorelai complained. She and Rory were packing the remains of her things before she went to Yale. Rory stood in front of her closet looking for anything that she would need for college. "I don't have that much stuff." Rory said picking up a book.  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Yes you do. I mean we needed to buy two extra suitcases."  
  
"Duffle bags." Rory corrected, "Plus I need to fit all of my things in those bags."  
  
Lorelai sat down on Rory's bed, "Aren't you going to visit?"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Then why bring everything you own to Yale? I mean leave some here so you wouldn't have to lug that big bag back and forth." Lorelai explained, "Unless Yale has something against that."  
  
"I guess you're right, but where are you going to put it all? I need to bring my drawers and stuff." Rory said picking up one of the bags.  
  
"I know since they don't furnish the dorms. I guess I'll put it in my room." Lorelai said standing up.  
  
"But you're room hardly has any room in it." Rory said, "Unless you throw away the things you don't need."  
  
"But I need everything."  
  
"I know you do." Rory said zippering a bag.  
  
"Then I'll put it in you're closet. Along with the excess stuff I have."  
  
"You're using my room as a storage room?" Rory asked.  
  
"No, I'm thinking of tearing it down and adding an expansion." Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny, but what are you going to use it for?"  
  
"Um - I was thinking of making it a little museum, and having people come in and tour you're room." Lorelai said smiling.  
  
"Okay well I need to get one more sweatshirt."  
  
"Another one? Sweetie Yale is in New Haven, not Alaska."  
  
"I know but I need it in case of emergencies."  
  
"Oh okay, so in case you fall off the face of the earth, we can use your extra sweatshirt and save you."  
  
"Fine, I'll not bring the sweatshirt, it's yours anyway."  
  
"Oh so that's where it's been hiding, under your bed." Lorelai said, "Wonder how it got there."  
  
"I guess I put it there, sorry." Rory said.  
  
"Huh-uh. Likely story."  
  
"What?" Rory asked innocently.  
  
"Listen all this talk about Yale, and packing is making me hungry. Luke's?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Just let me get my jacket." Rory said grabbing her coat. Lorelai went out of Rory's room and went to get her things too. When they were both ready, they walked down to Luke's.  
  
* * *  
  
"He still has the flowers." Lorelai said looking around.  
  
Rory smiled. "What can I say? Apparently he has a soft spot for flowers."  
  
"Nicole probably put some spell on him." Lorelai said, "Next thing you know she'll be moving in."  
  
"It's so cute the way you're jealous." Rory said.  
  
Lorelai gasped. "I am not jealous. I just tend to overreact."  
  
"You've been doing that for a while then."  
  
"My darling daughter, ladies and gentlemen." Lorelai said. "Listen Mommy is not jealous."  
  
Rory's smile got bigger. "He's coming." She sang.  
  
"Are you ready?" Luke asked, taking out his order pad.  
  
"I'll have fries, burger, and an explanation to why you kept the flowers. Start spilling Burger Boy." Lorelai said  
  
"What's there to say?" Luke said writing down Lorelai's order; "Nicole just wanted them here for a while."  
  
Lorelai stared at him. "And you don't mind that?"  
  
Luke shrugged. "It's only flowers." He walked away, leaving Lorelai stunned.  
  
"He's changed." She announced. Rory smiled at her comment, "He has not changed."  
  
"Has so. Nicole is changing him."  
  
"He's just making his girlfriend happy." Rory stated.  
  
"Ew the way you said that didn't really come out right in my head." Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Let's change the subject, like Yale or something."  
  
"But we came here to not think about Yale." Rory reminded her.  
  
"I know but let's talk about it anyway."  
  
"Fine, I found out who my roommate is."  
  
"Oh who?"  
  
"Paris."  
  
"Gellar?"  
  
"Well how many people do you know whose name is Paris?"  
  
"She got accepted to Yale?"  
  
"It was a last minute thing, apparently she 'forgot' she was accepted into Yale."  
  
"How could she forget which college she got in?"  
  
"Well you know, a lot of stuff's been happening."  
  
Luke came a few moments later, with Lorelai's food. "Here you go, and Rory?"  
  
"Oh I'll just share with her." Rory said grabbing a fry.  
  
"So you'll be living with Paris Gellar? How sad for you." Lorelai said.  
  
"Well I'll have classes which will take up my time, so we'll probably won't see each other."  
  
"But you'll be living together."  
  
"Stop saying it like its torture."  
  
"It is I mean she'll keep you up all night with her rants about how Yale is smaller than Harvard and how she should have got in to Harvard."  
  
"She isn't that insane."  
  
"Uh-uh, think again."  
  
"Mom."  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Okay I'm sorry. Listen I'm going to stop by Doose's to look for some cookies, you sit here eat your food and wait for me okay?"  
  
"Sure." Rory said. Lorelai stood up and left, she walked fast to Doose's and she opened the door quickly and ran into somebody when she entered. "I am so sorry." She said quickly.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No - oh." Lorelai said when she found out that she bumped into Nicole.  
  
"It's okay Lorelai, I was just picking up things for Luke."  
  
"Oh Luke."  
  
"Yeah Luke."  
  
Lorelai smiled, it was a fake smile but at lease it was a smile. "I have to get something too, so see you around."  
  
"Yeah see you." Nicole said heading towards Luke's.  
  
* * *  
  
"Staring is rude." Rory commented.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're looking at Luke and Nicole."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Yes you are, listen they won't do anything dirty here."  
  
"Uh, I need to get out of here." Lorelai said getting up. She walked towards the counter, where Luke and Nicole were standing. "Here, that should cover the food. See you later."  
  
Luke looked at her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah fine, super, superb, fantastic." Lorelai said sarcastically  
  
"Well sorry for being nice." Luke shot back.  
  
"Whatever. Rory let's go." Lorelai said, ticked off.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rory asked when they left the diner.  
  
"Just fine, I just needed to get away from Luke."  
  
Rory stopped walking. "You? Needed to get away from Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Fine. I bumped into Nicole while going to Doose's." Lorelai explained.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And well she told me she was picking things up for Luke."  
  
"She was probably just running an errand for him."  
  
"But his diner is right next to Doose's."  
  
"He was busy."  
  
"What he couldn't take like 5 minutes off to get some crap?"  
  
"Well he's got like no time on his hands."  
  
"And the way she said Lorelai to me. I swear it seemed like she was plotting some evil thing against me." Lorelai continued.  
  
"Something tells me that this is beyond Luke and Nicole's relationship." Before Lorelai could answer, her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Are you busy?" Charlie asked  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah cause I just found this great coffee shop."  
  
"Okay pick me up at around 4ish okay?" Lorelai said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Alex?" Rory asked  
  
"Yeah, listen sweetie I know it was supposed to be our day since you're leaving so I'm going to call him back and tell him I can't go out because I need to spend my day with my wonderful daughter okay?"  
  
"You don't have to do that."  
  
"Nonsense, I'll tell him you're leaving for Yale."  
  
Lorelai took out her phone and started to dial numbers.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay so we've got you're chip, dip, candy, videos, coffee. Anything else?"  
  
"Skittles?" Rory suggested  
  
"Ah, funny you mentioned that since I rented Wizard of Oz, so we can really 'taste the rainbow' now." Lorelai said  
  
"Okay did you get anything else?"  
  
"Um, 'Breakfast at Tiffany's', 'Sweet November', 'The Matrix', 'My Best Friend's Wedding', 'Sabrina' and 'How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days'."  
  
"So two Kenau Reeve movies, two Audrey Hepburn, and one with Kate Hudson, nope I don't see a connection there."  
  
"Well I love all these movies."  
  
"Oh I see it, five are about love and one is about action/computers."  
  
"Yeah I guess that's the connection."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired."  
  
"Too tired for movie night?"  
  
"Never!" Lorelai said smiling, "Oh and when you're gone we can rent the same movie and talk about it over the phone so it seems like we're really enjoying movie night."  
  
"Or we can do movie night every time I visit." Rory suggested.  
  
"Oh we could do that."  
  
"Since when did you want to watch a Kate Hudson movie?"  
  
"All the good ones were taken, and when I got there Kirk wouldn't let me go back and check to see if I missed any movies."  
  
"Since when did Kirk work at the video store?"  
  
"Ever since he got fired as a mailman."  
  
"Ah, I see." Rory said grabbing some popcorn. Seconds later the phone rang and Lorelai picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, listen can you come by the diner?"  
  
"Sure, see you in a while."  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory asked when Lorelai hung up the phone.  
  
"Luke needs to talk to me, listen can you pause it until I come back?"  
  
"Sure." Rory said pausing the movie.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelai entered the diner and saw Luke cleaning the counter. "Hey"  
  
"Oh hi."  
  
"So."  
  
"I'm sorry." Luke blurted out.  
  
"For what? Calling me here?"  
  
"No, for the flowers. I was feeling bad about our conversation before." Luke explained, "What happened this afternoon?"  
  
"Oh about my attitude, well .." Lorelai said. 'I can't tell him about bumping into Nicole.'  
  
"Nicole said that you seemed mad at her."  
  
"No. I'm not I think Nicole is a wonderful person."  
  
"She's moving in."  
  
"With you?!"  
  
"No with Kirk."  
  
"Sorry, isn't it too soon?"  
  
"Isn't it too soon to be moving to Boston?"  
  
Lorelai frowned, remembering that she had plans to move too. "If this is your idea of getting back at me for telling you that then it's not working."  
  
"What do you mean 'getting back at you'"  
  
"Forget it. I have to go." Lorelai said standing up.  
  
Luke sighed, 'At lease I told her.'  
  
* * *  
  
For all you Lit fans the next chapter will be filled with tears, laughs, and Lit! LoL well anyway thanks for  
  
All the reviews  
  
I feel so  
  
Loved! 


	14. So Many Goodbyes

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Lane/Dave (undertones) Rory/Jess (a little bit) Lorelai/Charlie Luke/Nicole  
  
Spoilers:  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, Rory's going to Yale in this chapter, and she has to say goodbye to all her friends, and of course Jess. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm terrible at that. * * *  
  
"Do you have to go to Yale?" Lorelai questioned, "Cause you're too smart for all the Yale idiots there anyway."  
  
"Yes I do, and if they were idiots than how did they get to Yale?"  
  
"Bribery and the use of really big words?"  
  
"Nice try but I don't think so." Rory said smiling.  
  
"But things won't be the same without you, I mean who's going to keep me company?"  
  
"Charlie and you'll meet new people in Boston."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. I got Sookie to watch the house for me, you know in case I come back."  
  
"You mean you're not going to stay in Boston?"  
  
"If I visit I'll have somewhere to stay."  
  
"I can't believe we're not going to live in our old house."  
  
"I know I mean it's been there since you were born."  
  
"Even longer, I'm going to miss it."  
  
"Speaking of missing things, you're going to visit right?"  
  
"Yes and call and e-mail and write letters and those kinds of things."  
  
"Let's go to Luke's and we'll reenact like a last meal kind of thing."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh look at that, he got rid of the flowers." Lorelai said with a smile.  
  
"You really hated those flowers didn't you?" Rory asked  
  
"I didn't hate the fries just it annoyed me that Luke would do that just for Nicole."  
  
"Well Nicole is his girlfriend."  
  
"I know but flowers?"  
  
"Lower you're voice, Luke and Nicole are making out behind the counter."  
  
"What?" Lorelai yelled, she turned around and saw that Luke was standing behind the counter, with no Nicole, "You evil child!"  
  
"I knew you were jealous." Rory sang, "It's really cute."  
  
"I'm not jealous of anyone."  
  
"Mom tell me the truth since this is my last day here, are you jealous of Nicole."  
  
Lorelai sighed, "Okay just a tiny bit, but that's because Luke and I haven't hung out in a while."  
  
"You're busy too, with packing and Charlie." Rory pointed out.  
  
"Yes I guess you're right. But Luke was mine before her."  
  
Rory smiled, "Since when was Luke 'yours'?"  
  
Lorelai blushed, "I meant you know my friend."  
  
"You're blushing."  
  
"Am not!" Lorelai argued, "I'm going to order okay?"  
  
"And do a little flirting!" Rory called out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Luke." Lorelai said when she approached the counter.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Um we'll have two coffees, two fries, and burgers."  
  
"This is the day right?"  
  
"Oh yeah I'm driving Rory to Yale after we're done with eating."  
  
"Hold on." Luke said disappearing to the apartment. A few moments later, he came back holding a package, "Here it's for her."  
  
"Aw Luke you didn't have to get her anything."  
  
"I know but I felt guilty, it's from Nicole too."  
  
The sound of name made Lorelai feel cold, "Oh well thanks. I'll give it to her."  
  
* * *  
  
"Here." Lorelai said giving the package to Rory.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's from Luke and Nicole."  
  
"Oh okay." Rory said opening it. Inside was a copy of 'Great Expectations' and a set of short stories, "It's books."  
  
"Well you can never get enough of those at Yale." Lorelai said.  
  
"It's great, I'm going to tell Luke thank you." Rory said getting up.  
  
"Thanks." Rory said when she got to the counter.  
  
"Oh no problem."  
  
"Where's Jess?" Rory asked  
  
"Oh he should be here, he went out."  
  
"Oh" Rory said. She returned back to her table, looking disappointed.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Lorelai asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"C'mon sweetie, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Jess isn't here and I thought he would be since you know I'm leaving." Rory said, "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Rory stood up and walked out of the diner. She walked towards the bridge and saw a familiar figure sitting on it.  
  
"Hey." Rory said  
  
"Sorry I wasn't at the diner." Jess apologized  
  
"It's okay, I mean you probably had other plans."  
  
Jess leaned towards Rory and gave her a kiss, "Did this make up for not being in the diner?"  
  
"Yeah, it did." Rory said smiling.  
  
"Here." Jess said handing her a package.  
  
"I seem to be getting a lot of things today." Rory said opening it.  
  
"Actually it's not really much." Jess said.  
  
"It's a University of Hartford sweatshirt."  
  
"I got it." Jess admitted.  
  
"I thought you were - flunking." Rory whispered.  
  
"Well I pulled my grades up and I'm going to college."  
  
"That's great." Rory said hugging Jess.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Me too." She said back  
  
* * *  
  
"So that must have been one hell of a walk missy." Lorelai commented when Rory came back.  
  
"It was."  
  
"And what's that you're clutching to?"  
  
"A sweatshirt."  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We have to go." Lorelai said looking at her watch.  
  
"Okay then, let's go." Rory said smiling.  
  
* * * "Listen, you have to call me everyday."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And if things get too crazy you can always come back."  
  
Rory smiled, "Okay."  
  
"I can't believe my little baby's growing up." Lorelai said sincerely.  
  
"It's hard to believe it myself." Rory said  
  
They looked at each other in silence before Lorelai hugged Rory again. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Same here." Rory said crying.  
  
"Hey remember we made a promise no matter what not to cry?" Lorelai reminded.  
  
"Yeah but we can't help that."  
  
"So just screw that?"  
  
Rory smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Rory hugged her mother and Lorelai watched on as Rory was disappearing to the vast crowd of students.  
  
* * * 


	15. Everytime We Say Goodbye

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Disclaimer: The Gilmore Girls, its characters and everything else belong to the talented and very lucky Amy Sherman-Palladino.  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Rory/Jess (a little bit) Lorelai/Charlie Luke/Nicole  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Distribution: Please tell me first. being it's my story and all. You can just e-mail me.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is a song chapter, and the inspiration for this chapter is from the song, "Everytime We Say Goodbye". My dad has this DVD of really good songs and Rod Stewart's version is really nice. From this chapter on, most of the chapters will be song chapters since I have a bunch in my head that plays out perfectly with the story and well I think it's easier to write chapters like this.  
  
* * *  
  
Everytime we say goodbye  
  
I die a little  
  
Everytime we say goodbye  
  
I wonder why a little  
  
Why the gods above me  
  
Who must be in the know  
  
Think so little of me  
  
They allow you to go  
  
Lorelai sighed, she was putting the remains of her things into a box, and then sealed it with tape. It was raining outside and she heard the raindrops hitting her window. Her bedroom was plain, only consisting of her bed, which was bare, and her closet, which in the first time in many years was clean. She smiled a little, remembering the moments she shared in her house. Now she had to move on, with everything. Try to forget about everything in Stars Hollow, including Luke. But she knew that forgetting cherished memories would not be easy, but she promised herself that her would try her best to just try.  
  
She lugged her boxes to the living room and saw that another box was there, Lorelai had never saw this particular box before so her opened it and smiled when she saw the contents. She picked up a picture frame, which held a picture of Luke, and her at the Firelight Festival, one that Rachel took. She smiled and carefully put it back in the box, and then she saw a yellow daisy, which reminded her of Max's proposal. She laughed at the thought and put it back along with the frame. She then pulled out a blue baseball cap and instantly was reminded of Luke. When she put the hat in the box a piece of paper dropped out, Lorelai picked it up and read it.  
  
-Lorelai I know you're probably in the process of packing but I thought there might be room for things that I can't have since you gave them to me and we both have to move on. - Luke.  
  
Lorelai cringed, and tucked the paper in her pocket. She stood up and looked out the window, at Stars Hollow, the place that she soon would be leaving. She sighed and went towards the door, it didn't bother her that it was raining, she just wanted to talk to Luke and ask him what he meant about moving on. She ran to Luke's and went she got there saw that the sign read closed. This had never stopped her before so she never intended for it to stop her now. She knocked on the door fiercely until she saw that Luke was coming down the stairs. Luke looked confused but nonetheless he opened the door for her. "You do know that it's raining right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of the fact that it's raining." Lorelai said getting in of the diner.  
  
"You can get a cold by running around in the rain with no jacket."  
  
"Well you can get arrested for breaking into someone's house and leaving a box of things at their living room." Lorelai shot back.  
  
"Oh so you saw it?" Luke asked, quietly.  
  
"When I was walking down I saw it in the living room."  
  
"Sorry about the whole 'breaking in' thing."  
  
"It's okay, it's not like it's the first time you did it."  
  
"I told you you're back lock was broken." Luke reminded her.  
  
"Listen I came here to talk to you about something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mind going up to you apartment?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
When you're near  
  
There's such an air  
  
Of spring about it  
  
I can hear a lark somewhere  
  
Begin to sing about it  
  
There's no love song finer  
  
But how strange the change  
  
From major to minor  
  
Everytime we say goodbye  
  
"Okay so what do you want to talk about?" Luke asked when Lorelai sat down on his couch. Before she answered him she looked around the apartment - she saw that some of Nicole's things were unpacked from their boxes. "About you telling us to 'move on'."  
  
Luke looked down, "Oh that."  
  
"I knew that when you kissed me before, you thought that was a mistake was it?" Lorelai asked  
  
"I'm not sure anymore, but why should you care about it?  
  
"Because it happened." Lorelai said, "It happened while you were with Nicole and when I was with Charlie."  
  
Luke looked up at Lorelai, "Well then sorry."  
  
"I'm leaving tonight." Lorelai said quietly, "So we can both move on that way."  
  
"So you're really going to Boston, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm really going to Boston."  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke and sighed, she was more confused than ever about everything that was happening. She just wanted to get away from all of it and just to break free from all the stress occurring.  
  
"Who's getting the house?"  
  
"It's for sale for now, but I'm not sure. It's hard to just move on."  
  
Luke couldn't believe that Lorelai was really leaving; his Lorelai was going to be gone. "So what's going to happen when things don't work out in Boston?"  
  
"I'll go back here, and start the Dragonfly with Sookie."  
  
"Good, you have a fall back plan."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Again that's good."  
  
"Something tells me that you want to tell me more than 'that's good'." Lorelai said.  
  
Luke thought, but he couldn't find the words that he wanted to tell her. "No, nothing else." He lied.  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Oh okay. Listen I better get going."  
  
"Sure, I'll walk you outside." Luke said getting up.  
  
* * *  
  
"I guess this is it." Lorelai said, holding back the tears, "Good-byes have never been easy on my eyes."  
  
"Me neither, but I guess it's only natural right?"  
  
"Yeah, only natural." Lorelai repeated.  
  
They stood, rather uncomfortable just looking at each other in silence. "I better get going." Lorelai said softy. She went out, and sighed. She slowly walked towards her house. She stopped when she heard Luke's door opening. "Luke?"  
  
But he didn't answer, instead he hugged her. "Bye." He said into her ear.  
  
She cried on his shoulder, but neither cared. They didn't care if it was raining or what, they just wanted to say good-bye. "Bye." Lorelai replied.  
  
They broke apart, wet from the rain and still confused about the events that took place. Lorelai leaned towards Luke and softly kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, letting her tongue enter. She wrapped his arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist. They broke apart, looking at each other's eyes. "Bye." She said walking away from him. She didn't look back, for fear that she would never be able to leave.  
  
There's no love song finer  
  
But how strange the change  
  
From major to minor  
  
Everytime we say goodbye 


	16. Cause You're Everywhere To Me

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Disclaimer: The Gilmore Girls, its characters and everything else belong to the talented and very lucky Amy Sherman-Palladino.  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Rory/Jess (undertones) Lorelai/Charlie Luke/Nicole  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Distribution: Please tell me first . being it's my story and all. You can just e-mail me.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews; since there were a lot of questions I'm going to answer them now  
  
LCIchick101: Since Rory is going to Yale (in the show, and in my story) it won't work out if she goes with Lorelai to Chicago. So she has to live in a dorm, in New Haven.  
  
Stari: Yeah Lorelai really has to leave, but at lease she kissed Luke.  
  
* * *  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
A part of you that's drifting over me  
  
Lorelai looked out of the car window, she stared at everything that was around her, for some reason Boston seemed a little dull, but then again it was her first day here. She hadn't mentioned anything to Charlie about the kiss or the emotional good-bye. They were heading for their apartment soon, Lorelai's stomach was feeling strange, she had a really big headache and all she wanted was to lie down and sleep.  
  
Screech!  
  
'Does he know how to stop a car?' She thought, 'Luke drives better than him, Man I have got to stop comparing Charlie to Luke, it's bad karma. I mean pretty soon Charlie's going to compare me to some ditzy, pimpled girlfriend that he had before.'  
  
"Sorry, new car. Not use to it yet." Charlie apologized.  
  
"It's okay, made a cool sound though." Lorelai commented. 'I wonder what got me to move in with him in the first place.'  
  
"Yeah, I guess it did." Charlie said smiling.  
  
'Oh yeah, that.' Lorelai thought.  
  
They got out of the car and walked into the apartment, Lorelai put her coat on the sofa and looked around, everything was new. The floor, the furniture, everything, she walked into their bedroom and saw that it was all-new too. 'Is there anything in this house that isn't older than like 2 years?'  
  
Lorelai walked into the kitchen and saw a coffeemaker on the counter. 'Looks like Luke's coffeemaker but Charlie's is smaller, ah damn it I have got to stop comparing things like that.'  
  
* * *  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere, You're everywhere  
  
Luke opened the diner, knowing that Lorelai was going to be with someone else, somewhere else. He sighed, 'I shouldn't be acting like this, I mean I have a girlfriend, and she has a boyfriend to it'll never work out.'  
  
A few customers came in, ordered coffee and some breakfast, just another ordinary day for Luke. 'Geez, must these people always demand coffee? Even without Lorelai here, I'm going to be short on coffee.'  
  
After serving a few more people, Nicole came in with a bag full of things. "Hey sweetie, here's the last of my things." Nicole said dropping the bag. Luke looked at it, 'That's the last of it? Is she sure? I mean aren't women supposed to bring excess things of everything? Maybe its just Lorelai, I have to stop doing that - thinking about her. She's gone and I can't do anything about it.'  
  
He grabbed the bag and headed upstairs, 'What the hell does she have in here?' he wondered. As Luke lugged the bag up the stairs and when he reached his apartment, he dropped it. He looked at his table to a picture of him and Lorelai at the reception party for Rory's graduation. He picked up the picture, walked over to his drawer and placed it inside. 'This is a start, this moving on crap is going to be hard.'  
  
* * *  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
you're never there  
  
The sounds of the pianist playing filled the restaurant, while thoughts of Luke filled Lorelai's mind. She gradually took a sip of water, and scanned the menu once more before the waiter took their order. 'Okay now do I want the steak or do I want the seafood platter?' she debated in her mind. "I'll have the steak with mashed potatoes." She finally decided. The waiter wrote the order down and announced that he would bring their beverages out shortly.  
  
"Everything okay? You seem tense." Charlie said, noticing that Lorelai seemed stressed. 'Yeah everything's fine, it's just that I'm going insane by kissing every freaking guy on the plane.'  
  
"Just fine." Lorelai lied.  
  
"Great, listen I'm going to be starting my job tomorrow, leaving you with the whole day on your own. I left some maps and things that might interest you while I'm gone okay?"  
  
"Okay." Lorelai said. 'Great now I can squeeze in some massive shopping time in.'  
  
"I'll be right back okay?" Lorelai said, getting up to leave. She went out of the restaurant and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a few numbers and then the heard ringing.''  
  
"Hello?" Rory said  
  
"Hey sweetie."  
  
"Mom, what's up?  
  
"I'm at this great place in Boston."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, how are you?"  
  
"Great I have a lot of homework, but it's great."  
  
"I kissed Luke." Lorelai spontaneously blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Before I left, something happened."  
  
"Wow, so are you still with Charlie?"  
  
"Yes." Lorelai squeaked  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I know, I know bad move, but listen things with me and Luke are fine, we're back to being friends."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yeah I mean it was totally one of those things you do when you know, you're really unsure of things."  
  
"Hm, I think I have a class next on dealing with that."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Okay, okay well how's it going with you and Charlie?"  
  
"Great he's great I'm great and Luke is - um."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yea sweetie?"  
  
"You're in denial."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Fine well Paris has to study and she needs absolute silence."  
  
"A test? Already?"  
  
"Well our first official test isn't for another 2 weeks, at lease that's what our professors tell us, but Paris says that they want us to think that it's in two weeks so we aren't too prepared. But I think Paris is insane and I might have to turn her in."  
  
"Mmkay, bye sweetie."  
  
"Bye mom, love you."  
  
"Love you too honey."  
  
* * *  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Luke tried to sleep he kept fidgeting in his bed, 'this is stupid she's away in some stupid place with some stupid guy. I have to stop thinking about her. C'mon Luke, you can move on.'  
  
He stood up and turned on the light, he turned on the television and an advertisement for coffee came on. A woman looking oddly like Lorelai popped up and started talking about the coffee product. Luke blinked and shook his head, 'I'm going crazy! Or maybe she's driving me crazy. Which ever it is, I still go crazy!'  
  
He quickly turned off the TV and grabbed the phone. He dialed a few numbers and someone finally picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Nicole hi." Luke said  
  
"Luke, what's up?" Nicole said in a sleepy tone.  
  
'Great job moron, you woke her up.' "Sorry to have woken you up."  
  
"It's okay I was just watching TV."  
  
'Okay, freaky coincidence' "I think you should move in now." Luke blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think that you should move in with me tomorrow."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
Luke hung up the phone and sat on his couch, confused. 'I like Nicole and well I want to start something with her.'  
  
He stood up, than went back to the couch when he heard his phone ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Yeah, how've you been?"  
  
"Great just great, and you?"  
  
"Same here glad to know you're doing great."  
  
"Yeah, listen about the thing that happened." Luke started, "I'm not sure about what happened."  
  
"Me neither but that's why I called. I'm going there on Saturday to check on things with the Inn, you know some final closing stuff and we can talk then okay?"  
  
"Sure, is erm - Charlie going to be there?"  
  
"Well he is my ride so yeah, but when we talk no I mean it's personal."  
  
"Okay so I'll see you on Saturday okay?"  
  
"Yeah see you." Lorelai said, she hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch, 'Okay Gilmore, you have to do this on Saturday and do it right. I mean it's only Luke, the guy that you've been friends since you came to Stars Hollow.'  
  
She sighed heavily, 'I can't go on with it, I mean for all I know I'm breaking his heart.'  
  
She stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen, she poured herself some coffee and paced back and forth the kitchen, debating whether or not she should go on with everything. Finally at 1:30am in the morning, she decided that she would go on with seeing Luke. She went to her room and saw Charlie sleeping happily on the bed, 'I mean I'm doing the right thing right?'  
  
* * *  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
you're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
you're always there  
  
Luke opened the diner the next day, knowing that he would be seeing Lorelai tomorrow and that Nicole would be moving in today. 'How am I suppose to explain Nicole's sudden move to her? Wait I don't have too, she already knows.'  
  
Like Lorelai, Luke had been debating on the Saturday appointment. He began to scrub some tables when Kirk appeared through the doors, looking happy. "What do you want Kirk?" Luke asked, not looking up from where he was scrubbing.  
  
"Well what a nice way to greet your customer." Kirk sneered.  
  
"You come in, get coffee with nine equals, yeah some customer."  
  
"Seven." Kirk corrected.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, "Okay seven."  
  
"So can I get my coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, just hold on." Luke said turning around to get a cup. He stopped when he got to the coffee pot. 'This is ridiculous, I mean I'm reminded of Lorelai cause of coffee? I mean that makes sense since you know half of her body water is coffee, but I mean if this happens more often then I might have to stop serving coffee. Ha, I can't do that I'll lose my business.'  
  
"Excuse me? I'm waiting for my coffee." Kirk called from his table.  
  
"Wait just a minute Kirk."  
  
"I can't I have a job interview."  
  
"Aren't you working down at that seafood place?"  
  
"Yes, before I found out that I'm highly allergic to crab cakes."  
  
"Oh okay then, well here's your coffee."  
  
"Since Jess is gone, are there any spots open at the diner?" Kirk questioned  
  
"Um, when I know, I'll let you know okay?"  
  
"Okay, here's my daytime number, and my address so you can mail me the application." Kirk said taking out a business card from his wallet.  
  
"Uh thanks Kirk." Luke said.  
  
As soon as Kirk left, he threw the card in the garbage. A few more people came in, and Luke began to be busy, Caesar came in a helped a bit, but not as much as needed.  
  
Meanwhile in Boston, Lorelai was alone in the apartment, trying to find the keys to her new car. 'Okay now Charlie said that they should be, ha I found them.' Lorelai smiled and finally got out of the apartment. She looked at the driveway and saw that the silver SUV was parked neatly near the curb. She walked over to it and went in. 'Okay so I know how to get to the mall, I went there millions of times.' She started the car and soon was on her way.  
  
She passed by a few cars, and then suddenly realized, 'Chris and Sherry live near the mall, great but what are the chances of me bumping into them?' She shook her head and began to look for a parking space; she finally found one and got out of the car.  
  
The mall was pretty big, and was filled with people hoping to get a good sale. She walked into H&M and looked at all the things that were for sale. 'I have to look some more. I mean I have like most of the things that they have for sale here, just in different colors.' She walked out of the store and wandered off at Macy's.  
  
She found herself looking at the bags when suddenly her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"Oh hey sweetie, what's new?"  
  
"Well today all my classes are cancelled due to some reconstruction."  
  
"What Yale isn't big enough?"  
  
"Well no, I mean they just have to fix some things, where are you?"  
  
"Macy's"  
  
"Cool, well I have to go. I have to meet some friends at the library."  
  
"But I thought you had no classes."  
  
"Yes, but I do have a term paper due on Monday. Bye love you."  
  
"Love you too honey."  
  
Lorelai closed her cell phone then she walked over to Jessica Mc Clintock. She looked at the store window and looked at the wedding dresses. She liked one with spaghetti straps, corset bridal gown with embroidered and rhinestone bodice, square neck, drop waist, and a floor length tulle skirt.  
  
She walked off thinking, 'That's the dress I'm wearing for my wedding day.'  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Okay this was one of my longest chapters, I didn't get to finish the song cause it was too long. So tell me if you hated it/loved it/ or you thought it was okay.  
  
If you want to see the dress that Lorelai was looking at, follow this link,  
  
*www.jessicamcclintock.com/stores/jmcstore/images/fronts/21275F.JPG*  
  
without the * 


	17. No Point In Saying Sorry

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Disclaimer: The Gilmore Girls, its characters and everything else belong to the talented and very lucky Amy Sherman-Palladino.  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Lorelai/Charlie Luke/Nicole  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Distribution: Please tell me first. Being it's my story and all. You can just e-mail me.  
  
Author's Note: Once again thanks for all the reviews, your feedback means a lot to me!  
  
Stari: Since Lorelai has her own car, Charlie still has to go with her to Stars Hollow, only because - well you'll see in this chapter!  
  
And I'll probably end this chapter in like 23 or so chapters, and thanks for the reviews! * * *  
  
"Ready to go?" Lorelai called to Charlie.  
  
"Yeah, just let me grab my wallet."  
  
Lorelai got in the car and sighed, 'Okay so all you have to do is tell Luke that you've moved on and that the kiss was only a friendship thing that people do when they're going insane.'  
  
She looked out the window and saw Charlie walking down the steps looking happy. "Sorry I took so long." He apologized, getting in the car.  
  
"It's okay. But you know you don't have to be doing this - taking me to Stars Hollow. I mean you have work."  
  
"I cleared it all just to be with you." Charlie said, leaning over and kissing Lorelai on the lips.  
  
"Well then I'm a very lucky girl." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yes you are." Charlie said agreeing.  
  
"Well ready to go?" Lorelai asked, putting on her seatbelt.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Charlie said, as he was starting the car.  
  
* * *  
  
'Stars Hollow look's the same, wonder why after you're gone for a long period of time it still looks the same.' Lorelai looked out the window at Stars Hollow, when Charlie pulled up to Sookie's driveway she smiled. She got out of the car and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Lorelai!"  
  
"Hey hon."  
  
They hugged and the three of them headed towards Sookie's house. "So tell me all about Boston."  
  
"It's great, just great. Not like here though."  
  
"I made tons of food if you're hungry." Sookie said, headed towards her kitchen.  
  
"Listen I have to head back to Boston, since I have something to pick up, but I'll be back later okay?" Charlie said, getting up.  
  
"Um, okay. Drive safe." Lorelai said, walking Charlie to the door. She watched him as he headed towards the car.  
  
"Where's Charlie?" Sookie asked, returning with freshly baked cookies.  
  
"He had work."  
  
"Oh okay, so Miss Patty was talking about something that happened with you and Luke before you left."  
  
"Oh, so she saw?"  
  
"You and Luke kiss? Yep."  
  
"Great, so does the whole town know?"  
  
"Not really, since it only got to me then stopped."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"Well Miss Patty asked Luke to verify what happened, and asked if you two were together now, but then he didn't really have much to say on it."  
  
Lorelai frowned, "Really? Cause part of the reason I'm here is to talk about the whole situation."  
  
"He's been so busy lately, with Nicole."  
  
"Oh well I kind of figured that, with the whole moving in thing."  
  
"You're okay with that aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah - well it's not really my call since you know I would care less."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?  
  
"That's supposed to mean that you do really care."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Okay then, the guy from the repairs called and said that the Inn is totally a wreck and that the chances of it running up again are slim to none."  
  
"Great, so what next?"  
  
"Well just sign these papers and the Inn is officially for sale - for anyone that wants to take it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well it's in so bad condition that no one might want it, I mean it's not a pretty scene."  
  
"I know, listen I have to go to Luke now, get this whole kissing thing over with."  
  
"Good Luck."  
  
* * *  
  
Luke saw Lorelai walking down the street, with a huge smile on her face. 'Great no Charlie in sight.'  
  
She reached the diner, sitting on one of the stools. "Hey stranger."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"It's been a while since I've been here."  
  
"Everything's the same."  
  
"Yeah I noticed that. Listen can we talk upstairs?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, Sookie told me about the whole Miss Patty thing and sorry for putting you in a tough spot."  
  
"It's okay I mean it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know but I still should have done something about it."  
  
"It's okay, really. I mean the kiss didn't really mean anything."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well nothing's going on between you and me so the kiss was just nothing."  
  
"You didn't feel anything?"  
  
"You're with Charlie and I'm with Nicole so I can't really feel anything."  
  
"Fine, I don't even see why I came here." Lorelai yelled, leaving.  
  
"You came here to talk about what happened."  
  
"I know! And I come here and you don't want to talk."  
  
"I never . . ." Luke started  
  
"Listen what happened before was just something that happened okay? And even though you didn't feel anything that's fine since you're with Nicole but yelling at me isn't going to make this any easier." Lorelai interrupted.  
  
"I didn't yell at you."  
  
"Why did you say that it was nothing? I mean was it that bad?"  
  
"No it wasn't bad."  
  
"So it was good?" Lorelai said, smirking.  
  
"Lorelai!" Luke yelled.  
  
"See you're doing the yelling thing again."  
  
"I have to go to work."  
  
"We haven't even talked!"  
  
"I try to be serious but you're always trying to be childish! I mean you want to talk and I talk but you don't want to listen!"  
  
"Fine you know what I'll leave so you don't have to listen to me anymore!" Lorelai yelled back.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelai walked through the streets of Stars Hollow, trying not to cry. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Charlie's number.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just want to go now."  
  
"Well I thought that we could go out to dinner."  
  
"Okay well let me just go to Sookie's to get ready and I'll meet you there okay?"  
  
"Sure that'll be great."  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone and walked over to Sookie's.  
  
"Really? You had a fight?" Sookie asked as Lorelai was taking things out of her bag.  
  
"Yeah I mean I thought that things would be better between us but really they got worse. I mean we were on the verge on pulling each other's hair. Which would be not a pretty scene if it got to that."  
  
"Well at lease you get to go on a date tonight."  
  
"Yeah but fighting with your best friend is never fun."  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Charlie asked Lorelai  
  
"Yeah just a little . . . confused that's all nothing major."  
  
"Okay cause you seem like you have a lot on my mind."  
  
'Yeah I would say I have a lot on my mind too cause I just got in a fight with my best friend - who I kissed and now I'm with a guy that I'm not sure if I should stay with him cause I need to know where we're headed in our relationship.'  
  
"Well listen let's go back to Stars Hollow cause I have a surprise for you." Charlie said.  
  
They drove in the car and Lorelai glanced out the window and saw that the gazebo was decorated in pinkish tulle, and that the path leading up to it was lined with yellow daises.  
  
"What's going on?" Lorelai asked when the car stopped  
  
"C'mon and I'll tell you." Charlie said grabbing her hand and leading her to the gazebo. They walked and Lorelai looked around, 'what is going on? I mean what is Charlie doing?'  
  
They stopped and Charlie took Lorelai's hands, "Listen I know that we haven't known each other for that long, and that we just started going out for months. But I really love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that moving to Boston was too much for you and that you had plans here but you went that meant the world to me - I guess what I'm trying to say is . . . Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" Charlie said, bending down on one knee and showing her the ring that he got for her.  
  
Lorelai gulped, and tears flowed through her cheeks, "Yes Charlie Stewart I will marry you."  
  
He smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. They parted and smiled at each other. 'I'm getting married.' Lorelai thought happily.  
  
Meanwhile, as Luke was ready to apologize to Lorelai, he saw what had happened, the kiss, the proposal - everything. "I guess there's no point in saying sorry anymore." He whispered to himself. He walked slowly back to the diner - and he never looked back.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, okay all of you probably hate me now for making Lorelai and Charlie engaged, and for making Luke see all of it and getting all heartbroken and stuff. Anyway please don't make any negative comments, and the 18th chapter is on it's way! 


	18. Being Happy For Lorelai

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Disclaimer: The Gilmore Girls, its characters and everything else belong to the talented and very lucky Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Lorelai/Charlie Luke/Nicole  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Distribution: Please tell me first. Being it's my story and all. You can just e-mail me.  
  
Author's Note: Once again thanks for all the reviews, your feedback means a lot to me! And thanks for not giving me 'negative' comments . . . even though I know you guys wanted to post them, [laugh] Sorry for the lack of updates I've been on a mini hiatus but now everything is sorted out and now since summer's here I have plenty of time to update.  
  
* * *  
  
Everything was happening so fast for Lorelai, she just got engaged and now she was driving to Yale to personally tell Rory the news. The light turned red and Lorelai was looking at her ring finger - again. She smiled happily and drove off.  
  
A couple of moments later she was at Yale University . . . looking for a parking space. "Come on do these people ever leave?" she complained as she drove around looking for a spot. She finally got one, and when she got out of the car she saw that the parking space read, 'Students Only'.  
  
"Oh well I'm young enough to look like one anyway." She said, walking away from the parking space. She wandered off on the campus, looking for Rory's dorm.  
  
She finally saw Paris, walking down the steps talking to a blonde haired girl. "Hey Paris." She greeted happily.  
  
"Hi." She replied, looking confused.  
  
"How's um . . ." Lorelai said, pointing to her stomach.  
  
"Fine why?" Paris asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing just wondering, listen do you know where Rory is?"  
  
"Yeah just go straight and turn then go to the fifth door on your right."  
  
"Thanks." Lorelai said, walking away.  
  
A few moments later Lorelai was walking down a semi-crowded hall. She finally got to Rory's dorm and knocked on the door. "Hold on!" a voice yelled on the other side.  
  
"Hey!" Rory said happily, "Come in!"  
  
"What's up?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Nothing, why anything going on with you?"  
  
"Um . . . well you can say that." Lorelai said, showing Rory her hand.  
  
"You?" Rory said, happily.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Rory yelled, hugging Lorelai.  
  
"I know isn't this a little bizarre?"  
  
"That you got engaged?"  
  
"Yeah I mean this happened before."  
  
"I know but this is big news! Do Grandma and Grandpa know?"  
  
"No . . . not yet."  
  
"You know you have to tell them before they find out from another source. Remember what happened with Max?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to tell them after I leave here."  
  
"Tell me all the details, leave nothing out."  
  
"Well we went to dinner then we went back to Stars Hollow, the gazebo was decorated with tulle and it was really romantic."  
  
"Aw . . . okay so what happened with the whole kiss/Luke thing?"  
  
"Oh that well we sort of fought."  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"We sort of disagreed about things and that resulted in me crying my eyes out."  
  
"So you haven't talked since huh?"  
  
"You can say that - but I haven't had anytime . . . you know with everything going on."  
  
"You know he's going to find out from Miss Patty or something."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Have you thought of a dress yet?"  
  
"Actually . . ." Lorelai started, "I saw one at the mall before, and that might be the one."  
  
"This is so exciting . . . like when we were planning your last wedding."  
  
"I know . . . listen to make this whole telling your grandparents experience a little more - well easier for me . . . can you maybe come with me?"  
  
"Okay but I need to be quick cause Paris needs my help."  
  
"Let's go now then." Lorelai said, heading towards the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe I'm going this." Lorelai muttered, on the way to Hartford.  
  
"They're your parents and they need to know."  
  
"They don't NEED to know - I mean there isn't any law saying that they absolutely need to know that I'm getting married."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Okay, okay. Maybe they do need to know."  
  
"You should let them you know join in the planning."  
  
"They manipulated you . . . didn't they?"  
  
"No they didn't. I just don't want you and Grandma fighting about what color the icing should be . . . and little things like that."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"We could hire a wedding planner." Rory suggested  
  
"Like J.Lo?"  
  
"No . . . 'cause J.Lo wasn't really I wedding planner . . . just played one."  
  
"I know . . . but maybe have like that type of wedding planner. You know like a control freak kind of person."  
  
"She wasn't a control freak."  
  
"I know but you know that type of person that know what she's doing and makes everything perfect."  
  
"On second thought we might as well do it ourselves . . . I mean it's better that way. 'Cause it'll be done the way that you and Charlie want it."  
  
"Great we're here."  
  
"Don't say it like its torture."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll be nice."  
  
They got out of the car, and walked over to the door. Lorelai pressed the doorbell and a few moments later a maid showed up - looking worried. "Is Mrs. Gilmore expecting you?"  
  
"No - I'm her daughter Lorelai."  
  
"Come in.," she said.  
  
"Wonder where she is." Lorelai whispered to Rory.  
  
"Maybe at the living room."  
  
"Ah the infamous living room where the wonderful shouting all starts."  
  
"I thought you were going to be nice."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Emily walked in - smiling, "Rory! What a surprise."  
  
"Hi Grandma." Rory said - giving Emily a hug.  
  
"Hi mom." Lorelai said.  
  
"So what brings you two here?"  
  
"Well I um . . . have something to tell you. Where's Dad?"  
  
"Your father has a golf tournament he had to attend to."  
  
"Well then might as well get this over with - Mom . . . I'm getting married." Lorelai said, sighing.  
  
"You're getting married?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yes Mom, to Charlie remember him?"  
  
"Yes. Well when did you find out?"  
  
"Yesterday and today I went to Yale to tell Rory and from there we came here."  
  
"This is exciting news. When is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Is Christopher invited."  
  
"I haven't thought about it."  
  
"Is it going to be around Thanksgiving or Christmastime?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Well Lorelai you do have to think about these things." Emily stated.  
  
"I know all of this, I mean I did plan a wedding before."  
  
"And it was unsuccessful"  
  
"What? My planning?"  
  
"No you're wedding. You just ran off and completely forgot about Max."  
  
"I didn't forget about Max . . ." Lorelai started  
  
" . . . then when you had things all worked out with Christopher you ruin that too." Emily interrupted.  
  
"His girlfriend was pregnant."  
  
"You can't seem to settle down with a suitable man Lorelai."  
  
"So what you're saying that Charlie isn't 'suitable'?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Unbelievable." Lorelai muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said unbelievable mom, cause it is unbelievable that you just can't be happy for me without bringing up one of my mistakes. I mean I told you before someone else told you so you can have some time to get ready and change any plans, but you seem so ungrateful about that too. I mean why can't you just be happy for me?" Lorelai yelled  
  
"Because you made so many of those 'mistakes' in the past. You had a chance with Christopher and Max. Even that man that owns the diner."  
  
"Luke and I are just friends, why can't you see that? We never had a chance."  
  
"That's not my point. You had a chance with one of those men and you just passed by them."  
  
"That's not true." Lorelai said defensively.  
  
"All I'm saying is that you should think about the whole marring situation and make sure that you want to really go through with all of this."  
  
"I'm sure okay Mom? Listen I have to drive Rory back to Yale."  
  
* * *  
  
"I know I shouldn't have gone through with that." Lorelai said to Rory on the drive back to Yale.  
  
"It wasn't that bad."  
  
"Yeah at lease no hair was pulled."  
  
"There is never been hair pulling."  
  
" . . . Yet my darling daughter."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Right."  
  
"Listen thanks for keeping your cool back there -- cause one of us had too."  
  
"Anytime . . . Grandma didn't mean those things."  
  
"Really?" Lorelai commented sarcastically.  
  
"Mom please be serious."  
  
"I know all of this - I've lived with that woman for fifteen years."  
  
"And those must have been the happiest years of your life." Rory joked.  
  
"Yeah . . . okay."  
  
"Thanks for everything mom, and congrats again." Rory said, exiting the car.  
  
"Anytime . . . bye sweetie"  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelai decided to go to Stars Hollow and tell Luke the news of her engagement - and have a cup of coffee. She was relieved to see that he wasn't closed and that there wasn't a lot of people in the diner. She parked the car and went inside.  
  
From the counter Luke saw Lorelai coming in and turned around to get her some coffee. "Here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Luke began to scrub the counter as Lorelai looked at him. "Anything else?" he asked.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that . . . " Lorelai began, " . . . Charlie - proposed."  
  
Luke looked at her, "Oh."  
  
"Oh?" she repeated.  
  
"Congrats?" he said weakly  
  
Lorelai sighed, "Does that bother you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"No I'm happy."  
  
"You don't look it."  
  
"Sorry if I'm not smiling."  
  
"Fine you know what? Forget it, first my mother doesn't care now you." Lorelai said, storming off.  
  
Luke looked at the spot where she was sitting and sighed, he dropped the rag he was using for cleaning and ran off, looking for Lorelai.  
  
He finally found her sitting on the steps of her old house, crying. He sat next to her and looked at her. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I kind of knew you were engaged before you told me."  
  
Lorelai looked at him in confusion, "What? How?"  
  
"I saw him propose. I was looking for you, to apologize about before.  
  
Lorelai looked down, "Oh. Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"Oh well, I have to go. Tell Nicole I said hi." Lorelai said, standing up  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Oh Luke, you two . . . "  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay." He replied  
  
"You okay with this - I mean you two were so close and all."  
  
"I guess it was just time."  
  
"I better get going, I have to meet Charlie's parents."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
* * *  
  
Okay so Luke and Nicole broke up - wh0o-h0o I know but then Lorelai and Charlie are still - together but trust me I predict good things to happen in the future. 


	19. Male Bonding with Charlie, and Lorelai

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Disclaimer: The Gilmore Girls, its characters and everything else belong to the talented and very lucky Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Lorelai/Charlie  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Distribution: Please tell me first. Being it's my story and all. You can just e-mail me.  
  
Author's Note: We're fast-forwarding two months and Lorelai and Charlie are planning their wedding so right now in my story it's November '03.  
  
Okay, okay Charlie is getting on my nerves too but time will come for Luke and Lorelai to get together!  
  
* * *  
  
"Do we have to invite them?" Lorelai whined. She was sitting in her bedroom with Charlie; they were planning out their guest list for the wedding.  
  
"Yes I mean they are your family. Don't you want your dad to walk you down the aisle?"  
  
"Do I have to answer that?"  
  
"Lorelai, come on it's not going to kill you to invite your mother and father to your wedding."  
  
"Really, it's not?"  
  
"No, and I have a problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Steve is out of town."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then who's going to be your best man?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Can't you get someone else?"  
  
"I tried but I can't get through to anyone, I mean it's last minute and a lot of my friends already have holiday plans."  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"If you know someone then maybe they can replace Steve."  
  
"I have an idea but maybe you're not okay with it, which is okay with me."  
  
"Who'd you have in mind?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Come on I mean you said it yourself if I knew someone then he could replace Steve and I know someone."  
  
"But I'm not too comfortable around him."  
  
"So I can set up a male bonding thing with him."  
  
"Male bonding?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There's such a thing called that?"  
  
"Charlie."  
  
"Fine let's go and get this bonding thing over with."  
  
"I'll call Luke."  
  
* * *  
  
"Luke's."  
  
"Hi it's me."  
  
"Oh hi Lorelai."  
  
"Listen um I have a favor to ask you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Charlie's best friend Steve is out of town, and Steve is his best man. Since all of Charlie's other close friends can't be the best man, you have to be."  
  
"Wait I 'have to be'?"  
  
"No you don't 'have to be' but it would mean so much to me . . . if you would be."  
  
Luke sighed, "Fine."  
  
"Thank you, are you free this afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Because since you and Charlie don't really know each other it might be good to do some thing you know the two of you . . . like golf or something,"  
  
"Golf? Lorelai, close your eyes imagine me playing golf and tell me what you see."  
  
"Adam Sandler in 'Happy Gilmore'?"  
  
"I'll do the bonding thing but please pick another sport."  
  
"Fine, pool."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Billiards, pool you know with those balls and the stick. Ooh, dirty."  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Fine okay, but what about at a pool hall?"  
  
"Fine. Are you coming here?"  
  
"Yeah we'll be there."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Hey I want to see this too!"  
  
"Okay so at four-ish?"  
  
"Better make that one-ish."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay we'll meet him at the diner at one and we'll go to a pool hall." Lorelai said, facing Charlie  
  
"A pool hall?"  
  
"Yes, do you know any in Hartford?"  
  
"Um yeah I do, so you'll stay here?"  
  
"No I thought I would be there you know, to watch you guys play pool."  
  
"Have you ever played pool?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"No reason I just thought it would be nice you know if you wanted to play with us."  
  
"Oh, um . . . maybe when you guys you know played a few rounds."  
  
"So you're seriously going to play?"  
  
"Yes now why is that so hard for you to understand?"  
  
"It's not, listen why not we grab a bite to eat before we head to Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Okay, let's go to the café we passed by before."  
  
Lorelai stood up and walked towards the door, "Hey sweetie you coming?"  
  
"Yeah just let me put these papers away."  
  
"Okay I'll start the car."  
  
Lorelai walked over to the car and started it up, she turned on the radio and 'Right Here Waiting' started playing. 'I love this song'  
  
Moments later Charlie appeared, "Sorry I took so long."  
  
"It's okay gave me time to choose a radio station, so it saved us time from my endless fiddling with the radio."  
  
"And that's a good thing right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
They drove off, and Lorelai started to think, 'It is a good thing that I'm going along right? I mean just in case theres some sort of fist fight - which I hope never happens'  
  
Back in Stars Hollow, Luke was waiting for Lorelai and Charlie's arrival. Kirk, who was sitting right in front of him, coughed.  
  
"What can I get you Kirk?" Luke asked, taking out his order pad  
  
"A PB & J sandwich,"  
  
"The crust cut off this time?"  
  
"Yes and warm milk please?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
He went to the kitchen and told Caesar the order, when we came out he saw Lorelai stepping out of her car, and Charlie holding her hand. They entered . looking really happy . making Luke extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey . ready to go?" Lorelai asked, when they reached the counter  
  
"Um . yeah." Luke said.  
  
"Great . can I get coffee before we go?"  
  
"Sure." He said, turning around and getting a coffee cup.  
  
"Thanks." She replied when he turned around, "Okay, let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
They arrived at the pool hall moments later; they got a table and ordered drinks. "Okay so I'll just watch you play?" Lorelai asked  
  
"If you want you can play too." Charlie offered.  
  
Lorelai smiled, "No thanks sweetie, I'll just watch. The guys got up went to a pool table, "Okay so 8 ball?" Luke asked  
  
"Sure." Charlie said, "Listen have you and Lorelai ever -"  
  
"No, we never dated."  
  
"What about kissed."  
  
Luke looked down, "No, never." He said, lying.  
  
"Okay just checking."  
  
"Yeah." Luke said he looked over at Lorelai who waved at him.  
  
Suddenly Charlie's cell phone rang, "Sorry I have to take it outside." He left, and Lorelai walked over.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"His cell phone rang,"  
  
"Oh." There was a pause for a few moments before Lorelai said, "Can you teach me how to play?"  
  
"Pool?"  
  
"Yeah I mean it's getting really boring watching you guys." She said, Lorelai grabbed a stick and held it as if it was a foreign object. "Okay I'm ready."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I got the stick right?"  
  
"You have never played pool in your life, haven't you?"  
  
"I've seen Chris play."  
  
"Okay well first of all you're holding the stick wrong."  
  
"Then show me."  
  
Luke took Lorelai's hand and put it on the pool stick, then he took her other hand and put it in the end of the stick. "There that's the correct way to hold it."  
  
"Okay now what?"  
  
"You have to pull it back and then hit the white ball - see it?"  
  
"Yep." Lorelai did what Luke told her and she got a scratch.  
  
"You got a scratch."  
  
"Really? Damn, I thought I was doing good." She did it again, this time aiming for the 8 ball, but this time she made it in.  
  
She turned to Luke and smiled, "Did you see that?"  
  
"Yeah good job,"  
  
Lorelai hugged Luke happily, "I did it!"  
  
"Yeah great job."  
  
Meanwhile Charlie saw what Lorelai and Luke were doing, he walked up to them . . . looking mad.  
  
"Hey guys." He said.  
  
"Oh hey Charlie."  
  
"We have to go."  
  
"We just got here."  
  
"I know but I have to do something."  
  
"Okay"  
  
* * *  
  
After dropping Luke off, Lorelai and Charlie had a quiet ride back, until Lorelai said, "What the hell is you're problem?"  
  
"What's my problem? I should be the one asking you that."  
  
"What the hell did I do?" Lorelai asked, getting mad.  
  
"I just got a call about our wedding arrangements then I come back to see you and Luke hugging."  
  
"Hon you know that Luke and I are just friends."  
  
"Explain the hugging then."  
  
"Okay well he was teaching me how to play pool, and well since I got it in . . . I was happy and I hugged him . . . see? Nothing happened."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Charlie kissed her, "Okay "  
  
* * *  
  
Luke sat on the couch of his apartment thinking about everything that was going on, he sighed thinking that he would never see Lorelai as more as a friend, 'She's getting married and there's nothing I can do about it.'  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I know nothing about pool or anything associated with that game - so if any of my terminology is wrong than sorry. 


	20. Just When Things Couldn't Be Even Harder

Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Disclaimer: The Gilmore Girls, its characters and everything else belong to the talented and very lucky Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.  
  
Title: Down To You  
  
Summary: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the perfect couple, and Luke is happy for them. Ha! Yeah right.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Lorelai/Charlie  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Distribution: Please tell me first. Being it's my story and all. You can just e-mail me.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! It's almost the end of this story . . . sad to say and that means Lorelai and Charlie's big day is coming too . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom please . . ." Lorelai started  
  
"No I really think that red and pink are appropriate colors for your wedding."  
  
"Yeah appropriate for Valentine's Day." Lorelai said. Lorelai had driven down to Hartford so that her mother could give her any suggestions that she had, when Charlie thought of the idea, Lorelai had objected - but she needed to talk to Luke, so she thought that a little time with her mother wouldn't hurt - she was wrong. "Listen mom, we've been sitting here for over an hour and still no progress."  
  
"If you would stop with you unnecessary comments then we would have something done." Emily remarked  
  
Lorelai shook her head, "We have colors that we picked already."  
  
"Really?" Emily said, surprised.  
  
"Yes, believe it or not Mom, but Charlie and I put a lot of thought in planning our wedding. Now if you excuse me . . . I have to go." Lorelai got up and left Emily stunned in the living room.  
  
She arrived at Stars Hollow a few moments later - since there was no traffic. She parked in front of the diner and got out of the car. She walked into the diner and saw that no one was really there. Lorelai walked over to the counter and sat on a stool.  
  
Moments later Luke came out - and was surprised to see her. "Hey."  
  
"Hey . . . can I talk to you?"  
  
"Uh sure . . ." They made their way upstairs and both sat down.  
  
"We have to dance." Lorelai said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"For the wedding all the groomsmen and such have to dance - and since I know you don't know how to - Charlie signed us up."  
  
Even more confused Luke asked, "Wait a minute . . . Charlie signed us up?"  
  
"I know it was confusing to me too."  
  
"So what I have to go to dancing lessons with you?"  
  
"Yeah today - and if we do well then today's the only day we have to go."  
  
"Sorry I'm busy."  
  
"I've seen the diner - no one's there . . . please Luke?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" Lorelai pouted  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"It's just one day."  
  
"Fine." Luke said, giving in.  
  
"Thank you . . . you're going to change right?"  
  
"What's wrong with what I have on?"  
  
"Unless you want to me mocked by me forever as the 'dancing lumberjack' or the 'flannel-wearing dancer' you might want to change."  
  
"You just want to make things harder for me . . . don't you?"  
  
"Just change into something non-flannel please."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"With you standing there how can I change?"  
  
Lorelai blushed, "Sorry . . . okay I'll be waiting for you downstairs okay? Mind if I get some coffee?"  
  
"Help yourself."  
  
Lorelai went downstairs and walked over to the coffee pot to serve her some coffee, then when Lorelai was done with her coffee, Luke came down wearing jeans, a black shirt, and his hair combed back. "Is that you Luke?"  
  
"Not funny." "Cause I swear it sounds like you but the Luke I know wears flannel twenty- four seven and a baseball cap that if he takes it off his hair would fall out . . . but seeing that you're baseball cap-less today I think that you aren't Luke."  
  
"Stop or I'm never giving you coffee again."  
  
"Then you must be Luke if you said that." Lorelai said quickly.  
  
"Are we taking my car or yours?" Luke asked  
  
"Can we take mine? If you don't mind."  
  
"Okay." They were headed out the door when Miss Patty stopped them.  
  
"Is it true?" she asked  
  
"Is what true?" Lorelai asked  
  
"About your engagement to Luke." Miss Patty said.  
  
"Well you have it half right, I am engaged but not to Luke." Lorelai explained  
  
"You're not?" Miss Patty said, disappointed.  
  
"No, sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Well were are you two off to?"  
  
"Dancing lessons." Lorelai said,  
  
"Luke dancing?"  
  
"It's for my wedding, listen Patty we have to go . . . talk to you later okay?"  
  
Luke and Lorelai finally made their way outside, they got in Lorelai's car and drove off. They reached the highway when Lorelai turned on the radio. "Where is this dance place?" Luke asked  
  
"Boston."  
  
"Boston?!"  
  
"Yes . . . why?"  
  
"You're driving me all the way to Boston for dance lessons?!"  
  
"Yes, listen I told you that Charlie signed us up, when we're done we can grab a bite to eat and I'll show you our apartment okay?"  
  
"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this."  
  
"Lighten up okay? Dancing isn't that bad."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Really? You do? How?"  
  
"I played football in high school and I had to take dance lessons."  
  
"Like ballet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tap?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Jazz?"  
  
"I forgot, then my stupid dance instructor told my dad that I was good and that I should be dancing on a full basis, so my dad signed me up for ballroom dancing."  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke, like she was going to crack up, but she tried to hold her laughter. "Ballroom?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No, cause I know a little ballroom dancing, and you can show me what you know, and I'll do the same."  
  
"You're going to mock me aren't you?"  
  
"I'll try not too."  
  
"I shouldn't have told you that."  
  
"C'mon I was going to find out sooner or later."  
  
They finally arrived at the dance studio and walked in, they saw that the lesson had already begun. The dance instructor greeted them when they walked in, "Ah a new couple."  
  
"Couple?" Lorelai repeated  
  
"Yes this is a couple's dance lesson."  
  
"Jeez." Luke muttered quietly.  
  
"Okay people quickly, quickly. Maestro starts the music!" The dance instructor said.  
  
The room was suddenly filled with Frank Sinatra singing, 'The Way You Look Tonight'.  
  
"Gentlemen grab your partner's hands and you'll lead."  
  
Luke did as he was told put his free hand on Lorelai's back, "Wow so gentle." Lorelai remarked  
  
"Now since I feel that you all have the hang of it, I will leave you on your own."  
  
Luke and Lorelai got the hang of the whole dancing thing, and Luke managed to dip Lorelai flawlessly. When Lorelai got up from the dip, her face was a mere inch between Luke's. "Hi."  
  
"Hey." Luke said back, he leant forward and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
After the kiss, Lorelai pulled away from Luke and ran out of the dance studio. "Lorelai wait!" Luke called after her.  
  
Luke found Lorelai sitting on a bench in front of the studio "Are you okay?" he asked  
  
"Fine, just fine." She replied unconvincingly  
  
"Sorry about before."  
  
"It's okay, I mean it's not like we haven't kissed before." Lorelai said coolly.  
  
"Listen I said I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't want to argue, can we just get some lunch?"  
  
"Fine, let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Luke and Lorelai's lunch was really quiet - considering the fact that Lorelai didn't feel like talking. "Good salad huh?" Luke said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Why'd you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"Oh." Luke looked down and began to pick his food.  
  
" . . . cause you've done that before - I mean I know that you aren't the spontaneous-kisser type, but with me it seems different." Lorelai continued  
  
"It's not different."  
  
"You know I'm engaged."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why'd you kiss me? I mean is it because you like me?"  
  
Luke didn't answer, he just looked at Lorelai. "Gosh I feel like I'm in school . . . trying to figure out if some guy likes me."  
  
"Fine I do okay?"  
  
"What?" Lorelai squeaked  
  
"I like you okay?" Luke got up and walked out of the restaurant. Lorelai followed a few moments later. "Sorry bothered you so much." She apologized  
  
"It's no big deal." Luke sighed  
  
"No it is, I mean you're my best friend next to Rory and Sookie and you can't just like me, I mean I'm getting married."  
  
"Why do you think Nicole and I broke up? She knew I liked you and she didn't want to be hurt anymore by seeing us together all the time."  
  
"Oh Luke, I'm sorry causing you guys to break up."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"Yes it is, if I haven't been caught in the middle of your relationship then you and Nicole would still be together."  
  
"I was planning on breaking up with her anyway."  
  
"We should head back to Stars Hollow." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah but we have to pay for lunch first."  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Oh yeah lunch."  
  
* * *  
  
"I need some advice." Lorelai said to Sookie. Lorelai dropped Luke off at the diner and headed to Sookie's to talk to her.  
  
"About what hun?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Lorelai explained the whole situation to Sookie, after she was done Sookie remarked, "Really? That's kind of sweet . . . but really bad on your part."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm so confused."  
  
"Well the whole town knows how you two have a think for each other . . ."  
  
"Oh no not that again."  
  
" . . . and I think he was finally acting up on his feelings."  
  
"Sookie . . ."  
  
" . . . just hear the guy out, if he's the right one for you then go for it." Sookie said, interrupting  
  
"But that's just it, I can't 'go for it'. I'm getting married in two weeks."  
  
"About your wedding, you told me that Luke is the best man."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Isn't it going to be a little hard seeing you and Charlie get married?"  
  
"He doesn't have to look when we do out 'I do's'."  
  
"I doubt he's going to cover his eyes."  
  
"It's too late to change things now, I have a rehearsal dinner tonight . . . oh shoot, I have to tell Luke."  
  
"Oh and about the rehearsal - I have a doctor's appointment so I can't really make it."  
  
"Oh it's okay . . . but you have to tell me what the doctor says okay?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Lorelai walked to the diner, and saw Luke was serving a customer. She went in and walked over to him by the counter. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"Not this again."  
  
"There's a rehearsal dinner tonight, we're meeting at the hall and then we're going back to the apartment for a little dinner party."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And being the best man you have to come."  
  
"I have to go?"  
  
"Not this again." Lorelai said, getting frustrated, "Listen it's only going to take like what two hours, and I promise I won't be cooking any of the food and there will be health food things for you. Please? You haven't been to any of these things cause you just found out in short notice, and you have to go cause . . ." " . . . I'll go." Luke interrupted  
  
" . . . cause . . . wait? What?"  
  
"I'll go since you're making such a big deal about this, and I know it means a lot to you, I'll go. I'll just tell Caesar to close up."  
  
"Thank you, it starts at 7:30 and please . . ."  
  
" . . . no flannel or hat." Luke completed.  
  
"See you tonight." Lorelai said. She rushed out of the diner and went in her car, she drove off, with Luke sighing, "I have to go to her rehearsal dinner."  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelai arrived at Boston, with Charlie already home. "Hey sweetie." She greeted, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Where should we order for the dinner?"  
  
"There needs to be salad, so anywhere with salad."  
  
"Oh that just narrows it down." Charlie said sarcastically, "Wait a minute you don't eat salad."  
  
"I know but you know some of the guests might eat salad and it's going to be rude if we don't have any. I'll go to the supermarket and get some stuff to make it, and on the way back I'll stop by Antonio's and grab some things okay?"  
  
"Spaghetti's good, and one garlic bread too, lasagna . . ."  
  
"Why don't I just get one of everything?"  
  
"Hmm, works for me. By the way how did the dancing go?"  
  
"Fine, Luke and I had lunch afterwards and I spent most of my afternoon talking to Sookie."  
  
"Is Luke coming tonight?"  
  
"Yeah of course, I mean he is the best man."  
  
"Just checking though, hey it's already 6:30 we have an our before we have to go to the rehearsal, shouldn't you get a move on?" Charlie said, looking at his watch.  
  
"Right, well see you later then."  
  
* * *  
  
"That went well - didn't you think?" Lorelai said to Luke after the rehearsal. Everybody was sitting at Charlie and Lorelai's living room, just talking.  
  
"Yeah, it was good."  
  
"You did pretty well - for just coming one rehearsal."  
  
"I had to do a wedding before, my aunt's."  
  
"Were you like the ring bearer?"  
  
"Yeah, with my sister as the flower girl."  
  
"Aw, I can just picture you with a little black baseball cap to match your flannel suit."  
  
"When I was seven I didn't wear flannel."  
  
"Oh I forgot you had your Star Trek shirt,"  
  
"It's getting late, and I have to go."  
  
"Aw Luke I didn't mean the Star Wars bit."  
  
"I know, but I just have a long drive and all."  
  
"Well see you tomorrow, I'll bring over your tux."  
  
"See you then." Luke said, leaving. Lorelai watched him go and closed the door when he drove off. "You okay?" Charlie asked, worried.  
  
"Yeah just fine - just a little tired, you know with all the things happening now."  
  
"Maybe you should go get some sleep now." Charlie suggested.  
  
"Yeah maybe I will." Lorelai leaned in and gave Charlie a kiss, "Good night."  
  
Lorelai walked over to her bedroom and closed the door, she turned on the TV and sat down on her bed, 'Uh I hate feeling like this, like everything is all-wrong. Maybe Charlie isn't the right guy after all'  
  
She continued to think about her dilemma with Luke liking her after all and her engagement to Charlie, "I'll call Rory and see what she thinks"  
  
"Hello?" A very tired Rory answered.  
  
"Hey sweetie, did I wake you up?"  
  
"Oh no, I was just studying, what's up?"  
  
"Well a lot of things actually."  
  
"Like . . . ?"  
  
"Well I went dancing with Luke today."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dancing . . . we had to take dance lessons for the wedding."  
  
Rory laughed at her mother's comment, "Seriously?"  
  
"Yep but then it was cut a little short?"  
  
"Why?" "We sort of . . ."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"Kissed." Lorelai said quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well he dipped me and then you know."  
  
"Does Charlie know?"  
  
"No." Lorelai said quietly.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean I want to . . . you know cause I want to be honest with him but it's hard cause I know he'll get mad, he's a pulling a Nicole on me."  
  
"What?" Rory said, getting confused.  
  
"You know how Luke said that Nicole was sensitive around me? Well that's the way Charlie is with Luke. I mean during the rehearsal he barely made eye contract, which must have been really hard cause Luke was standing right next to him."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Luke." Rory suggested.  
  
"But then things will get weird around us again, I mean things are hard enough as it is, with planning this wedding and all." Lorelai said, "And after what he said before it's going to be even harder."  
  
"After who said what before?"  
  
"After Luke told me that he liked me."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I know, it hit me hard too . . . it was completely out of the blue. He just told me and I . . ."  
  
"And you?"  
  
" . . . I told him that he couldn't."  
  
"Couldn't what?"  
  
"Like me . . . I'm engaged and I can't have guys running around liking me . . . that's just wrong."  
  
"I know it is, but you'll figure something out, listen I'm coming over tomorrow so we can talk about this some more okay?"  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: This was a pretty long chapter, it took me like two days to finish it . . . hope that you guys like it! 


	21. Moving On

**Author**: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
**Disclaimer**: The _Gilmore Girls_, its characters and everything else belong to the talented and very lucky **Amy Sherman-Palladino** and **the WB**.   
  
**Title**: Down To You  
  
**Summary**: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the **perfect** couple, and Luke is _happy_ for them. **_Ha_**! Yeah right.  
  
**Pairings**: Luke/Lorelai Lorelai/Charlie   
**  
Spoilers**: **None**  
**  
Distribution**: Please tell me first. Being it's my story and all. You can just e-mail me.  
  
**Author's Note**:I'm not really sure if I want to continue this – I haven't getting the feedback that I wanted to have – but it's too late to just stop writing this cause I'm already at the 21st chapter, the next one will probably be the last one then I'll be off vacationing and you won't be hearing from me until like August, and when I come back from vacation I'll be writing more.

I thought I would start a new style of writing my fics – so if this chapter seems to stand out from the rest word wise and context wise then you know why – I just want to change things a little. 

*

"_Luke_! How long are you going to take?" Lorelai whined. She was sitting on the couch in Luke's apartment… waiting for him to come out of the bathroom.

"Hold **on**!" he answered, getting frustrated as well. When Lorelai came over with his tux in hand, he never thought that he actually had to try it on, but she insisted that he should, so if there was any problem… she could just have them fixed.

"What the heck are you doing in there?" Lorelai asked, she was running late… she had to pick up Rory from Yale and she didn't want to keep her waiting. When she came with the tux, she thought it was a good idea just to see him in it, _because you know, so I can see if there's anything wrong with it_, she had said earlier. He got stubborn and said no, but she pouted and he gave in… she liked it when she got her way.

He** finally **came out of the bathroom; his tux was perfect… he looked perfect. "You look good." She said… it was the truth… she really meant that. _Wonder why he doesn't take the time to look this good all the time… he can get _**a lot**_ more dates this way. _She smiled at her thought, but she knew that his interest in him was strictly professional…she only saw him as a friend… a friend that looked **really** handsome when he shaved. 

"Really?" Luke asked, he didn't think he looked **that** good… the only time he remembered wearing a suit was during funerals, and family occasions. The rest of the time he wore his regualar attire, flannel and a baseball cap. But he didn't really care about his appearance, he just needed to work, earn money and make a living. 

"Yeah, I mean it's a rarity to see you in something other than flannel." She said, that was the truth too… she didn't mind the flannel that was this signature like how the Rockettes have that kicking thing that they do. It made him special in a way… but she never really mentioned that… she just spent most of her time flirting with him… but it was always _friendly_ flirting, at lease to her it was but to everybody else it was different, like they meant all the things they said to each other… but they didn't, at lease she didn't think so. 

"I better get changed, the diner gets busy around this time." Luke said, walking towards the bathroom. She smiled at him, _Better get going… Rory's waiting. _She stood up and walked towards the door, "I'm leaving now." She said, hoping Luke heard her. No answer, _He mustn't have heard me. _She opened the door, she heard a noise and turned around – Luke was already changed in flannel, "Wait." 

"What?" Lorelai said... she saw that he was holding something… some type of box. He walked over to her, "Here." She smiled and took the box; it looked like some piece of jewelry was in it, "You didn't have to get me anything." She said, opening it.

"I know but think of it as an early wedding gift." He said, smiling. She had never seen him smile before… at lease not recently. She smiled back and opened the box; in it she saw a gold necklace. _He got me this? Luke got _**me**_ this? Luke the man who **hates **to go shopping got _me_ this?  _"Luke this is beautiful." She managed to get out. 

"So you like it?" he asked, hoping he would get more than a _yes_. He looked at her; she was still awed by his gift. "I love it… thank you." She hugged him, he returned the hug. They were like this for a few moments until she pulled apart. "I **really **have to go now. Thanks again."

She walked out of the apartment, still carrying the necklace. She walked down the steps and into the diner when she saw Rory sitting content on a stool. "What are you doing here?" she asked. 

"Waiting to be served…where's Luke?" Rory answered "And why are you up there?" Lorelai smiled, she had a very nosey daughter, and she knew that she got that from Emily and herself. She walked over to her and sat next to Rory, "I brought over his tux… for the wedding and I stayed to see how it looked on him." Lorelai answered back, she looked over at Rory's duffle bags. 

"Are you sure that's enough stuff?" Lorelai asked. Rory nodded, "I can always borrow stuff from you." Lorelai smiled, that was one of the many perks of having a daughter at a young age… being able to have the same tastes in clothes as you. Lorelai never really thought of sharing anything with her mother, their tastes were really different… in everything, not just clothes. 

"How long have you been here?" Lorelai asked, they were both waiting for Luke so they could have coffee and be on their way. "Not too long, I decided to come by so you wouldn't have to come and pick me up." Rory said, "I heard from Lane too."

"Really? How is she?" Lorelai asked, neither of them had heard from Lane in a while… ever since she headed off to college in New Hampshire with Dave, they were all surprised when Mrs. Kim let her go… especially since she knew that Dave was going with her. "She's good and apologizes that she hadn't kept in touch for a while. Her band is looking for a manager… and they had a gig at a club there – they got paid **a lot** of money so they're thinking of heading for an early vacation… away from all the commotion of college."

"Early vacation? They could do that?" Lorelai asked, "And who is the _they_ that you're referring to." 

"Lane and Dave, and yeah I'm pretty sure… but Lane didn't really fill me in with the major details, and you can tell that Paris is pregnant now." Rory said, Lorelai's eyes widened. "Really? Please **tell**!"

"Well one of the teachers walked up to her and asked her if she was – pregnant… and she said yes, cause Paris wouldn't lie, anyway she might have to be excused for a couple of months, and when she does have the baby then I'm not sure what's going to happen. She really hasn't heard much from Jamie which is **pissing** her off cause she doesn't want to raise it by herself."

"Well she does know that I raised you by myself… and that you turned out perfectly perfect without a father figure." Lorelai pointed out. Rory smiled, "Yes, and I did have a father-y type growing up – and here he comes now." She said, referring to Luke. Lorelai smiled, Rory did have a father figure in her life – and now by marring Charlie she was going to lost that father figure. "Took you long enough." Lorelai said to Luke, he smiled.

"Sorry that I kept you waiting… but I thought you had to go." Luke said, reminding her. Lorelai pointed at Rory, "She drove here from Yale… and so we were just waiting for you to serve us some coffee."

"Coming right up then." Luke said, turning around and pouring coffee to give to the Gilmore's. He had never really understood why people would waste their time consuming things that would hurt you in the future, like coffee and burgers. But then he never understood why he served those things – then he remembered… in high school Home Ec, his teacher had told him that he had great potential to be a famous chef, or a professional baseball player. Luke at the time wanted to be the baseball player… but his father had insisted that he considered being a chef too – because he could cook one hell of a burger. But as time grew on… he's interest changed a little, he began cooking more… and before you knew it he had been cooking family dinners – which was good because his father became weak and couldn't do much.

"Thanks so much Luke." Lorelai said, "We have to get going though." Luke nodded his head, Lorelai smiled and Rory reached for her duffle. "Bye Luke." Rory said, "Sorry I couldn't really talk." Luke smiled, "It's okay." 

The two Gilmore's left the diner, coffee cups in hand and walked over to their separate cars, "So you'll just follow me?" Lorelai asked Rory… who nodded yes. They smiled and got in the cars.

*

"That wasn't _too_ bad." Rory said, when they got to Lorelai and Charlie's apartment. Lorelai glared at her, "We were stuck in traffic for ten minutes… and my radio refused to play anything decent during those ten horrifying minutes." She complained. 

"It's okay… we're here now." Rory said, trying to calm her mother down. She picked up her bag and looked around. "I haven't really been here before." She said, smiling. "It has a good vibe here." Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "Yeah it does and since we're hardly ever here it's so clean – compared to our old house."

"I miss our old house." Rory said. She walked over to the couch and put her bag on the floor. Lorelai could tell that she was tired, by the look on her face. "Hey sweets do you want to get some sleep?"

Rory smiled, "It's okay, I've gotten plenty of rest… I'm just hungry. You have any food?"

"Not really." Lorelai said, heading over to the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and found a can of Pepsi and a pint of Ben & Jerry's in the freezer. "Sorry, nothing much here." She walked over to Rory who was getting something out of her bag, "I knew you were going to have no food, so I got this."

Rory held up a bag of chips, candy, and a video. "It's not enough for an official movie night – but if you take me to a supermarket then we can get more."

"You are a lifesaver my friend – but what's up with the video… _A Guy Thing?_" Lorelai said.

"I just grabbed whatever I saw lying around – I just got it… since I wanted to see if it was good, and if it's not then we can mock it forever." Rory said.

"You know what's a really bad movie?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"No… what?"

"_The Hot Chick._" Lorelai said.

"With that guy from _Animal_?"

"Yeah… it wasn't all that good."

"I saw _28 Days Later_ last night and that sucked too."

"Isn't that supposed to be that scary/freaky movie?"

"Yep, and it really was stupid."

"Then why'd you see it?"

"The people I was with wanted to see it – and since I haven't seen a good scary movie in a while… I thought I would go too."

"And who was the people you were with?"

"Just people in my Lit class, and some of Paris's friends."

"Paris saw that too?"

"No… she went to the library while we all went out to dinner and a movie." Rory explained, Lorelai had a confused look on her face, "Why didn't she go?"

"Who knows?"

"But it was her friends too."

"Paris is Paris." Rory stated simply. Lorelai got up and walked towards the door, "Let's go?"

*

Lorelai and Rory made their way into the crowded supermarket, "Can these people hurry up?" Lorelai whispered to Rory, who just smiled at her mother's comment. They walked towards the candy aisle. "Okay so what should we get?" Rory asked.

"One of everything." Lorelai said, grabbing a package of _M & M's_. Rory smiled and nodded and asked, "Is Charlie joining us?" Lorelai thought for a moment, _He's hardly ever around anymore… he knows that this wedding means **a lot** to me – _

"Mom?" Rory said, interrupting Lorelai's thoughts

"I'm not sure – he's been busy lately. With work and stuff." Lorelai explained. 

"I think we have everything we need – are you ready?" Rory asked. Lorelai nodded and they both headed towards the check out counter.

*

"Okay so we have the movies, pizza, soda, and candy." Lorelai said, looking at all the food that was scattered all over the table.

"Yes we have everything."

"Okay then… I'll put the movie in the DVD player and we can start." Lorelai said, getting up and walking towards the TV. She heard the door open and saw Charlie walking in. "Hey sweetie."

"We need to talk." Charlie said. They both walked over to their bedroom and Charlie closed the door. Lorelai sat on the bed – confused. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can marry you."

"What?"

"I have so much to do – and work takes up all my time… I mean ever since the proposal I haven't even spent more than five minutes in the same room as you." Charlie said, "You're always with Luke or at Stars Hollow – and I'm beginning to think that this whole _moving out_ thing was a mistake."

Lorelai looked at Charlie, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked down, "Me too, I think this whole arrangement sucked."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause I was busy planning this wedding – which apparently wasted my time because now it's not going on!" Lorelai yelled.

"I'm moving to California." Charlie said suddenly. Lorelai looked at him shaking her head, "Okay well I'll be moving back to Stars Hollow."

"I thought it could work out." 

"So did I – listen you were sweet, kind, and fun to be around with… but it just didn't work out." Lorelai said, hugging him. He returned the hug and smiled at her, "Yeah I know, you're better off with Luke."

"Really? You think so?" She asked, smiling. He nodded. They spent the majority of the night packing – and getting ready to move out and continue on with their own lives.

*


	22. Everything Is Perfect

**Author**: JavaJunkieAngel 

**Disclaimer**: The _Gilmore Girls_, its characters and everything else belong to the talented and very _lucky _**Amy Sherman-Palladino** and the **WB**.

**Title**: Down To You

**Summary**: When a new guy comes to Stars Hollow, he hits things off with Lorelai. They seem like the _perfect_ couple, and Luke is happy for them. **Ha**! Yeah right.

**Pairings**: **Luke/Lorelai**

**Spoilers**: **None**  
  


**Distribution**: Please tell me first. Being it's my story and all. You can just e-mail me.  
  


**Author's Note**: The last chapter! I've had fun with this story and I'm happy that I've gone this far and hopefully you'll like the ending!

*

"That's the last of your stuff." Rory said, dropping a box of clothes onto the floor. Lorelai sighed, happy that they had successfully transferred everything she had brought to Charlie's apartment back to her old house. She had missed everything – the town, her house, and the comfort of going to Luke's every morning for breakfast and then the same with lunch and dinner. 

"By the way you never finished telling me what happened before – and what he said about Luke." Rory reminded Lorelai. A few nights before when she was staying at a hotel until they were able to move all their stuff out, Lorelai had begun to tell Rory about what happened that night… where everything changed. She had stopped telling her story at the point when Charlie said, _you're better off with Luke._ She had stopped there because she needed to think about it for a moment, she didn't know why but she just did. 

"He told me that I was better off with Luke." Lorelai said finally. She looked at Rory who smiled, "Smart Man." 

"What do you mean by that?" Lorelai asked, even though she knew what her daughter meant. She just wanted to hear Rory's interpretation of it all. 

"Well I'm saying that Charlie probably knew all along that you were going to end up with Luke. I guess he was too in love with you at the time to really realize it but know since everything is changing and you two are heading towards separate paths then he thought that it was time to tell you how he really felt." Rory said. Lorelai nodded her head, understanding what her daughter said. She too felt that things weren't going to work out with her and Charlie but instead of being too in love with Charlie – she had been in love with Luke all along.

"Yeah I guess your right." Lorelai said 

"So why don't you stop unpacking and go to the diner." Rory suggested. Lorelai smiled, "And just to tell you Jess is stopping by – don't ask me why… I just know that he really wants to see you." 

"Okay thanks for the heads up." Rory said. 

*

Lorelai made her way to the diner; she saw that Luke was behind the counter. She just stood outside, debating to herself whether or not she should go in or not. _This is ridiculous… it's just Luke_. She finally went in and sat at a corner table – where she only sat in only once. Moments later Luke came by, ready to take her order. He was confused at first on why she was here in the first place because the only times that he had remembered her stopping by was for wedding announcements or when she came to town to visit, nonetheless he walked over to her – order pad in hand and ready to take her order.

"Are you ready?" He asked - she looked like she was nervous or scared of something. The only time he had seen her like this was when her father had to go to the hospital and that was nearly two years ago. He hated seeing her like this, he liked her when she was her normal happy self. 

It took her a moment to answer him she was still lost in thought, still thinking about the things that were bothering her for a while now. She had ignored the endless comments of Miss Patty, her mother, and the rest of Stars Hollow about her relationship with Luke. They were all the same anyway, that Luke had loved her for years, and that she had mutual feelings for him… but they both tried to ignored them, but it was no use because they kept on coming by truckload. But when Sookie said that if she just looked into his eyes that she would see that it was right there, she never did that though… because they were just friends, they had been for years and they didn't want to risk their friendship.

"Are you ready?" Luke repeated – this time a little more loudly so that she could hear her. That broke her out of her trance for sure; she blinked once and then looked at him. "Sorry, I was just thinking. How long were you here?"

"Like for three minutes, it's okay though because it's been a slow day anyway. Listen about your wedding …" Luke started

"…which isn't going on… go on." Lorelai continued. Luke looked at her in confusion, maybe she didn't understand him, he thought but then by the expression on her face he could tell that she was serious. 

"What do you mean your wedding wasn't going on." Luke asked, hoping to get a good answer, but instead he got a smile from Lorelai – which confused him even more. Lorelai didn't know why she was smiling; canceling the wedding was a little hard for her too – even though she did it before with Max. 

"We canceled the wedding, we broke up, and I'm happy about it." Lorelai responded. 

"Really? You're not sad or anything?"

"Why should I be? I was extremely blind until now. I mean my mother was right, Miss Patty was right, the entire town was right, and Charlie is right."

"Right about what?" Luke asked, he wasn't too sure where she was heading with this but he was ready with whatever she had coming.

"Everything." She stated simply, "I love you." That was really hard for her to say… she meant it, she did love him but she wasn't sure if he had felt the same. Sure she told him that he liked her, but that was before and she thought that he had different feelings for her – the feelings that she wanted to have for him but just couldn't. She wanted him just as a friend but after the events that occurred over the past weeks, she finally realized that she just couldn't have Luke as just a friend, that he had to be something more, and now she was ready to tell him, her only fear was that if he wasn't ready to hear it.

Luke looked at her, the woman that he had loved but kept a secret for as long as he can remember, was telling him that she loved him. He wasn't sure if she really meant it and he didn't want to look stupid and saying that he loved him back – but he did. "I.." he started, but he just couldn't get the rest out. 

Lorelai hoped that Luke was saying that he had loved her too, but he didn't say the rest of what he wanted to say, he just looked around the diner – speechless. She knew that Luke didn't have much to say all the time not like her, but she never really saw him like this. But she shouldn't be the one talking –or thinking- because she was the one that sat there for three minutes without saying anything. "Luke?" Lorelai said softly.

He didn't respond, he just set his order pad on the table and sat down across from Lorelai. He leant over and kissed her. The kiss lasted for about another minute until they realized that the entire diner was looking at them – smiling. "I love you too."

There. He had said it, he had finally admitted that he loved her too – even though he had kissed her before he did it. He didn't mind that everybody was looking at them… he knew that they had been staring at them for years but he just didn't know it, or maybe he did but he was just too ignorant to care.

They broke apart smiling at each other, they were still in a little bit of shock but the voice of Miss Patty broke their trance. "Luke and Lorelai!"

The couple simultaneously looked at her and her huge grin on her face, they knew that news of their kiss would be all over town faster than a heartbeat. But neither didn't care… they were happy and that's all that mattered to them now. They smiled and Miss Patty and then at each other – Lorelai looked at Luke at a different way, Luke Danes was smiling today then any other day that she had seen him. She knew that he was really happy. 

*

Rory sat on the couch, curled up in Pride and Prejudice_. _It was about an hour since her mother had left and she had already gone through Jane Eyre too. She was really bored – or a really fast reader, she wasn't sure. At this rate she was planning on reading Withering Heights as well. She sighed… her mother told her that Jess was coming and she was waiting for him. They weren't really going out – well at lease she didn't think so, they haven't talked since they had both gone off to college. She had suspected that he had already another girlfriend or at lease was dating someone. She wasn't though, Rory had gotten asked out – but she had rejected all of them.

Paris called her insane for turning down all those dates but then she reminded her that she was pregnant – that shut her up for about a week until her endless rants began on how she was always at the dorm reading all the time. But again she reminded her on the little movie night that she went to and how she had missed out, again Paris was speechless and shut up. That was so un-Paris like she had thought to herself time and time again but she didn't want to waste her time worrying about Paris, after all she had to worry about her own self.   
  


Someone was banging on the door – which irritated Rory since she had planned a quiet evening of reading. She walked over to the door, stopping at the mirror first to see how her hair looked, then she opened the door and saw Jess standing there smiling at her. He looked different some how, much more mature. But whichever the case was, she was happy to see him. She greeted him with a hug and he returned it. "Come in," she said.

"Seems different right?" Jess said, referring to their mini reunion. Rory nodded, it was really different maybe because they haven't seen each other in such a long time or maybe because their feelings for one another changed and now they were both ready to become just friends again.

"So how have you been?" It was only natural for Rory to ask that, she was curious on what he was up too and what he had been doing during the time that they had been apart.

"Studying," Was Jess's reply, it made Rory want to laugh because she remembered what he was like in high school – a brooding James Dean type that didn't seem to care about a thing. But his answer didn't completely seem humorous to her because she knew that he wanted to change and that he wanted to become as studious as her, but she just didn't think that he was serious. 

"I missed you." She looked down, had she really said that? Apparently because now he was looking right at her, half smiling and half sighing. She knew that he had missed her too, but he was just to scared to tell her, or maybe he didn't miss her and that he didn't want to hurt her feelings. These thoughts blanked Rory out for about a minute until Jess said, "Me too."

A faint smiled began to form on Rory's lips, _so he did miss me after all_. She continued to smile, which made Jess ask, "Why are you so happy?"

Rory blushed a little; she didn't mean to be so oblivious that she was happy. She stopped smiling. "Nothing… it's just that I'm really happy to see you." She knew she was going to regret whatever was going to happen tonight – but she didn't really care, she was just really happy that Jess was back and that hopefully her mom and Luke got to together. 

"Want to go out with me?" Jess said, out of the blue. Rory looked at him – and smiled. 

"Yeah I'll go with you." She answered, she wasn't sure where he was planning on taking her and she knew that he wasn't too sure either, but she didn't want to waste a perfectly good night staying at home. 

*

"Is this weird?" Lorelai asked Luke. They were at his apartment talking, laughing mostly but nevertheless talking about anything in general. She thought it was a little strange, now going out with Luke. They weren't really going out, cause they didn't really go on a date yet but she had a feeling that they were close.

"Not really, I mean I've known you for a long time and being around you isn't weird but the situation… I'm not sure." Luke said. 

"I think where we're headed is somewhere good." She said, smiling. _Jeez that sounded so corny! Hopefully he doesn't care… or he didn't notice. Please don't let him notice! _

"Just to let you know… I really **hated** Charlie." Luke said. Lorelai smiled – she knew that already since day one really. But she didn't really ask Luke what he felt about everything, she felt at the time that it didn't really matter… at lease not a lot.

*

**Fast Forward**:

Jess, Rory, Lane, and Paris are all out of college, while Luke and Lorelai are happily married.  

Lorelai looked down at her stomach, "I'm getting fat!" Luke looked over at his wife, who was looking down at her shirt, she was doing that more often now, ever since she found out that she was pregnant – all she did was look down at her stomach, exclaim she was fat and rant about it all day. But Luke had gotten used to it, like he had gotten used to all her other quirks. 

"You're not fat." He said. But apparently that didn't convince her because she was still pretty mad. "You're only like a month pregnant and you don't look – um it doesn't start to show until a while."

"You were going to say fat weren't you?" She said, upset. Luke nodded his head no. "Then can I have coffee?" she asked, hoping the answer would be a yes. 

"Decaf."

"Meanie!" She said, sounding like a five year old. 

"It's not good for the baby." Luke reminded her.

"Well having decaf isn't good for **me**." Lorelai said back.

"You can live without regualar coffee, it's only nine months."

"Yeah **only** nine months." Lorelai said, pouting. 

*

Jess and Rory live in an apartment in New York, and are engaged. Lane and Dave live in New Hampshire, where they are married and Lane isn't pregnant, well at lease not yet. Paris and Jamie are living in Hartford with their one-year-old daughter, Gwen. As for Charlie, well let's just forget about him for a while. =]


End file.
